Al Rubio Moreno
by Shinigami Liliz Black
Summary: Dec 25,2012! Chap 13 up! Harry is an Auror and is assigned to extract information from Draco but when he meets the blonde his straight life changes.
1. The Mission

**Title:** Al Rubio Moreno

**By:** Shinigami Liliz Black

**Summary:** Harry is an Auror and is assigned to extract information from Draco but when he meets the blondes his straight life changes.

**Rating:** R

**Status:** BETAED by Aveeno –baby (Thank you!)

**Chapter One: The Mission**

He looked surprised at the man sitting behind the desk in one of the offices of Hogwarts; his desk filled with sealed parchment. He looked from the parchment in the werewolf's hand to his chestnut long hair pushed in a ponytail to the yellowish eyes of the man that gleamed with serenity.

"What?" he once again asked slowly as he leaned over the desk while the werewolf stared at him softly.

"You heard me right Harry."

The raven man shook head, surprised, not daring to break his luminous green staring eyes from the werewolf's. "Are you mad?" he said, finally.

"No," the werewolf answered, "Besides, these are strict orders from the Auror Council."

"Are they mad?" The raven man keeps saying, "I'm not going to sleep with a man! Let alone Malfoy!"

"According to their case and instructions it's the highest possibility to extract the information out of the blonde."

"Highest possibility!" repeated the raven man alarmed. "Highest possibility, my ass! I could easily force him to spill it!"

"According to the Council," The werewolf started saying, a bit annoyed, "They had sent the best Aurors and none, had fully succeeded in such strategy."

"If we're talking about me-"

"Oh for Merlin's sake, stop this nonsense Harry! Even if it were you, you wouldn't have even extracted information out of him from a mile! Get a grip and stop fighting like an immature three year old, you're older now!"

"I am not having sex with Malfoy to get information out," he replied very slowly, almost hissing at the older man.

"You better, if you want to keep your job." The werewolf shoved the parchment in his hands, "Read the lines, _If Mr. Potter does not accept this Mission stated by the council he can easily say goodbye to his job_."

Harry stared at the wolf as if a head had grown from his shoulder blades. He scanned the parchment before throwing it across the room.

"This is bloody great! When I was given numerous missions and the right to refuse them I didn't but now, I have no right? The nerve of them! I may be good but I'm not a puppet of their enjoyment! I have a reputation too!"

"Just accept this Harry and get over it. It's not like you will be put to death or something."

"What! Did the moon cross your thoughts? Wake up; I'm not gay Remus! I don't want to be struck up on my arse!"

Remus Lupin, a man of forty-five years old, glared at his ex-student after the comment he screamed out loud. The other man, looked murderous; his face red from screaming, part of his messy and untangled hair falling across his face.

Harry James Potter, almost twenty-four years old, was looking extremely pissed off by the fact that the Council had assigned him such mission. Yes, the great Hero had become an Auror, secretly for the Order of the Phoenix and the secret agency of the Auror Council. The war was still on and Voldemort was still on the loose planning God knows what.

Draco Malfoy, on the other hand, was a faithful sever of Lord Voldemort but not a Death Eater; the blonde refused to bear the mark. Voldemort was most likely powerless against Draco. The blonde was worse than Lucius and way smarter than any of the Death Eaters together. One of the reasons why the council was watching Draco.

"If I remind you Harry, I am gay and so is your Godfather," Remus said softly. Harry shivered at the thought and lowered his head. His Godfather was extracted from the veil thanks to one of Severus' creations.

"I know," he murmured, "Then why don't you do it?" he suggested.

"First, I'm a werewolf; Malfoy wouldn't be dumb enough to not know my essence. Two, I'm engaged with your Godfather and third I'm only following the orders I've been given. God Harry, I never expected you to be so harsh for this kind of mission."

"Of course you wouldn't! I'm straight, not gay and I definitely despise the touch of a man in such a sensual way." At this, Harry shivered hard after thinking of something disgusting.

"By the look of it, I'll say you despise gays." Remus commented a bit hurt.

"Some, not you and Sirius of course but hell, How can I be given such mission if I'm straight?" He wondered.

"Malfoy is gay and someone told us you're the perfect gay material." Harry blinked his eyes at the werewolf and covered his mouth.

"Don't speak," he mumbled through his hand. "That thought just made me sick."

"Look, all you have to do is get him extremely drunk, seduce him and extract the information, and then you can run the hell out of there."

"Easy for you to say," Harry mumbled, "How am I going to act normal amongst 'them'?" He referred 'them' to the gays. "How am I going to live after this mission?"

"You just need practice," Remus started but the horrified expression on Harry's face made him chuckle. "Not that practice makes you sick. See you're the one thinking such thoughts." At this Harry glared. He slumped down of the chair behind him and sighed. The werewolf watched the raven man intently as he massaged his temples.

"And?" Remus asked, his pale hand holding the quill, waiting to the raven's reply to the council.

He rolled his green eyes and said, "Write this just as I'm saying it. I will accept this mission, by sake of my career but if things step out of the line, I'll rip the council's guts out and feed them to the devil itself!"

**To be continued!**

Notes: How is it? Good? Review! Chapters will be short and it's gonna take allot to update I have 5 fics to work with and are long.


	2. Hytter and Bloody Rubio

**Title:** Al Rubio Moreno

**By:** Shinigami Liliz Black

**Summary:** Harry is an Auror and is assigned to extract information from Draco but when he meets the blondes his straight life changes.

**Rating:** R

**Status:** BETAED by Aveeno-baby ( thanks)

**Chapter Two: Hytter and Bloody Rubio**

Harry never expected to be standing in the street looking completely different than before, with his long messy black hair pulled back into a ponytail with a piece of his hair in front of his face. He had clear contact lenses covering his luminous green eyes instead of his round glasses. Clad in a pale blue polo shirt, dark tight blue jeans for his distaste and expensive shoe wear.

His skin was tanned as always and he had build muscle and height over the years. Also he had found ways to hide the infamous lighting bolt scar that he hated so much. So it was impossible for the blonde to recognize him as Harry Potter at all.

Yet he never expected to be standing in front of a bar he least expected to visit: A gay bar. Harry hated being sent to have sex with the youngest member of the Malfoy family just to extract information about Voldemort from the blonde. He was way more terrified to know he had to meet Draco Malfoy in a place completely filled with gay people. That just made Harry sick to his stomach. Imagine how many of that kind would be there, staring at him for being such 'perfect gay material' as Remus had pointed out.

He shivered hard and stepped inside the bar. Inside Harry had to hold the urge to faint on the spot as he saw the massive clash and rubs of men to men contact to the rhythm of the music and the excessive scene of men kissing each other like there was no end. He pushed through the crowd holding the shivers and screaming of the man's skin over his.

'_I hate the Council! I swear I will kill them after all this is over!'_

He sat down at the bar, calming his nerves and easing his frantic horrified mind.

"All to keep my bloody career," He mumbled. "One tequila," he ordered when the bartender came over.

Harry was very faithful and fanatic about his career as an Auror. The raven man had grown fond and thrilled to have adventures and get involved with dangerous tasks. The Auror missions were what kept his adrenaline pumping everyday and he enjoyed most of his life despite the fact that sometimes the job could be a little messy and painful.

He felt a hand slip through the back of hi neck and into the shoulder. He froze on the spot, his breath and heart stopping; the intruder leaned over and nibbled his earlobe.

"Hello handsome."

'_Oh...my...fucking bloody god!_' Harry screamed mentally, _"Argh! Take of your hand off of me! Please!"_

"Are you single?" the man asked purring into his ear, making Harry scream inside again.

"I'm waiting for somebody else," Harry answered raspy and stuttering, eying the man fearfully. The other man was much older than him with creamy skin, brown hair and turquoise eyes. His mouth still smelled of a strong liquid that made Harry even more fearful of what the man might be capable of.

"You know, maybe I could give you something your waiter might not give you," the man said huskily, while slipping his hand down Harry's, chest, his thigh and almost touching his groin.

'_Ahhhhhhhhhh!' _he screamed mentally. Harry couldn't help it when he jumped father away from the man and excused himself to the bathroom. Once he found his way away from the multitude he shook his shoulders and shivered slightly, cursing under his breath.

"I'm fucking going to kill the council, Remus and that bloody man who touched me! Argh! I can't bloody stand being in this place! Where is that bloody blonde?" Some people started watching him, cursing silently while glaring angrily at the floor.

He closed his eyes and sighed. "Ok Harry, get a grip, you're supposed to be gay here, not homophobic." He looked at the ring on his right hand middle finger. It had multiple colors on it; a bloody idea of Remus Lupin to show more convincing stuff about 'being gay'.

"Fuck this bloody gay pride."

Just as he looked up, he felt all his wishes come true. From the door entered a familiar blonde figure, walking with grace and elegance. His white blonde hair fall across his face hiding the intense cold silver orbs that had tormented him over the years at Hogwarts. His white long sleeve polo shirt was loose and the first three buttons exposed most of his pallid broad chest while his black trousers were tight enough to show his perfect ass and nice legs along with black polished boots.

He shook his head, and stopped drooling (though he wouldn't admit it) over the blonde. "Get a grip," he mumbled and slipped back into his usual chair, and luckily no one else was around.

He was told that the blonde was well known amongst the bar, especially about his picks of newbies. He often recognized them as silent guys always sitting in the front of the bar, looking completely lost and hopeless. So Harry had no option but to sit in the bloody bar, looking timidly around, still not loosing the blonde from his sight and showing perplexing looks upon his face.

It wasn't long before the blonde noticed him through the crowd looking at him. He grinned in his direction and Harry, like a stupid idiot, flushed at this and turned away.

"Well, what do we have here?" the blonde asked purring into his ear. Harry could smell the faint amount of alcohol that the blonde had possibly consumed before coming in. The blonde ran his hand down his shoulder to his thigh before finally sitting beside him.

Harry was gripping the empty glass of his drink trying desperately not to look at him and smash it on the blonde's head. "Quiet aren't we?"

"I'm nervous that's all," Harry murmured without glancing back at the blonde, and it was true, he was nervous not because of what the blonde might do but the sudden jolts of pleasure running down his spine. '_And trying not to kill you on the spot Malfoy for touching me so grossly_,' he drawled mentally. '_The council is so bloody dead_.'

"Aw but you don't need to be nervous at all, not with me around," the blonde purred, now rubbing his thigh. Harry jumped at the sudden movement to stare into the silver orbs of Malfoy.

'_Fucking holy bloody shit AHHHHHHHHH!'_

Malfoy stared back a smirk forming on his lips, "Newbie?" Harry began to feel his heartbeat accelerating as the blonde pushed his hand further up his thigh almost rubbing his groin._ 'Damn him, I don't loath him I hate him I just bloody want to rip his bloody head off and take all I need and leave him to bleed to death!'_

"Have you had male sex before?' Malfoy asked leaning over, inches away Harry's face. The Auror licked his lips nervously and shook his head. His answer caused the smirk on those pink lips to grow wider. '_Suddenly Harry Potter is opening himself to Draco Malfoy of all people_,' Harry mentally drawled sounding sarcastic.

"Two tequilas bartender," the blonde called out, not ripping his eyes from the beauty in front of him. "Let's see if you're good," he added taking his drink.

Harry, who was about to drink his tequila, chocked halfway through shot and felt the liquid burning halfway down his throat. He slapped his chest a couple of times before finally asking,

"What?"

The Blonde finished his drink and stared at the raven man with drunken eyes, "What's your name again?"

"Hytter," Harry lied, shifting in his seat.

Draco grinned lazily, looking intently at the green orbs of his new companion. "Then Hytter, we'll be going over to my house to see how good you are."

Harry's mind slowly processed the words and the information within them before he thought three single words:

Oh Fucking Shit….

**To be Continued!**

Notes: short yeah but hope you like it. Harry is now in trouble he never expected the blonde to go so fast winks


	3. His Worst Nightmare

**Title:** Al Rubio Moreno

**By:** Shinigami Liliz Black

**Summary:** Harry is an Auror and is assigned to extract information from Draco but when he meets the blonde his straight life changes.

**Rating:** R

**Status:** BETAED well it is now right? XD

**Notes:** When I say jumping, almost forcing the door open is like Jack Sparrow on Pirates of the Caribbean when he tries to remove the sword from the door that Will throw at it on their encounter. I thought wizards doesn't need boxer under their hot trousers wink wink Just to make it more interested and exciting

**Chapter Three: His worst nightmare**

Harry watched, quite amused, as the blonde drunkenly fought with the door's knob, desperately trying to open the door then Muggle way. The blonde scowled and started jumping almost forcing the door open.

Anyone would have worriedly asked the blonde if he needed any help but Harry was there. The raven-haired man innocently stood saying nothing and praying that the blonde would never open the door. Yet just as he thought about it, the door busted open because of Draco's weight leaning against it.

'_Fuck_'

The blonde grinned and threw the keys across the room. "Well," he whispered drunkenly, "What are you waiting for? Get in."

Harry sighed, disappointed, and stepped in, as he would call, Malfoy's territory. The blonde's apartment was quite nice and Harry had to admit he had good taste. The living room at the right was small, with a black leather loveseat, dark wooden coffee table, a small fireplace and a large TV. Over to the left there were the small white cabinets of the kitchen with a small stove on an island cabinet, a microwave, a refrigerator and small table with two seats. At the far end was a short corridor leading to three doors.

The blonde almost tripped over but held onto the table. It was obvious the blonde had consumed too much alcohol and was trying his best to hide it but was failing miserably. Harry sighed; he just couldn't stand there acting like he hated the man when he was supposed to have met him minutes ago. Harry finally decided, for the first time, to help the blonde.

He grasped the blonde by his waist before the man could fall to the floor. The blonde looked up and grinned. _'Oh you're going to pay for this later Malfoy,' _he thought, now trying to bang the blonde's head over the table to wipe that bloody grin off his face.

He pushed the blonde back to his feet, but the blonde just leaned back onto him. Harry managed to grasp the table with his other free hand and lean on it for support, preventing them both from falling to the floor.

"Hey-" He was about to say 'Malfoy' but luckily stopped himself. He wouldn't want to raise any suspicions on the-

His eyes widened when the felt the blonde rest his head on his shoulder and nibble his earlobe. He gasped when the blonde purred, his scent filled with strong liquor, "Call me Draco."

"Well, then Draco," Harry said, almost spitting the name out, "would you be so kind to stand up properly because your weight is killing me."

"Rude aren't we?" Draco whispered grinning and Harry tried not to glare at the blonde and push him onto the floor. The blonde finally mustered his strength and regained his composure as much he could, but he was still very close to Harry.

Draco snaked his hand further into his and with an unexpected force, the blonde, dragged the raven-haired man to his ultimate nightmare. Draco kicked the door of his bedroom open and pushed the raven-haired man inside. Harry tripped because of the force the blonde pushed in him with and tried to keep his balance but only managed to hit his knees with the king size bed and fall in it.

The door slammed shut and Harry hastily turned. The blonde smirked at him and hastily removed his shirt in one movement, exposing the pallid muscular chest. Harry gulped beginning to feel extremely nervous '_This is it, my doom!_' Harry wailed mentally.

Draco jumped on top of Harry and the raven-haired man almost squealed in response, backing away from the blonde.

"Draco, don't you think we're going a bit fast?"

Draco followed him, crawling further on top of him, "No, actually we're going too slow."

'_Oh I'm so fucked._' Draco leaned over but the raven-haired man moved sideways almost avoiding him and raised his eyebrow at the horrified expression on the raven-haired man's face.

"So you actually never had done it."

"I did tell you!" he hissed almost angry.

'_And I'm one hundred percent sure that I have no desire to do it with you, no less. Argh Merlin just kill me! Spare me my few minutes of straight life, I'm supposed to be the one fucking not the one being fucked by a gay and Malfoy no less! And no sex yeah right, wait till I get out of this Remus, you're next.' _

Draco sat on top of Harry's waist making a soft 'oghf' come from the raven-haired man and lowered his head, massaging his chin.

"I thought you told it to get over me. Many people say the same thing to end up in my bedclothes." He looked up and drunkenly smirked. Harry stared incredulously at the blonde holding the urge to punch him in the face and wipe off that bloody Malfoy smirk.

"So I'm actually having sex with a newbie," he whispered.

"Excuse me," Harry exclaimed a bit angrily, "We're not having sex."

"Who says so?" Harry was about to answer but just as he opened his mouth the blonde sealed it with his lips and completely devoured his mouth. Harry practically wailed, even though his mouth was trapped by the blonde's lips and tried to shake him off.

'_I've being bloody kissed by a man! Oh fucking Merlin, kill me! I can't afford this!' _He felt the pale hands ripping his polo shirt open and slipping onto his tanned chest sending a shiver down his spine. His hand flew up to the blonde's shoulder, trying to push him away but the blonde broke the kiss and started trailing kisses down his neck.

"Draco," the raven-haired man tried to warn, but the name came out almost like a moan as his hand gripped helplessly at the blonde's shoulder.

"You like it don't you?" Draco asked breathing upon his skin in between kisses. The raven-haired man's hand let go of his shoulders as he trailed down his abdomen. Harry breaths turned heavier and ragged, his fingers collecting the wrinkles of the bedclothes.

'_I'm supposed to be the one seducing not the one being seduced! Damn it Harry!'_ he cursed mentally, starting to feel the pressure on his groin. The raven-haired man closed his eyes and tried to gulp down to hide his ragged breath but the blonde had unzipped his trousers and yanked them off. Harry's eyes snapped open and shot his head up, looking at the blonde, terrified.

"What are you doing!" The raven haired man exclaimed shockingly, but the blonde did not look up nor said a word, he took the raven-haired man's cock and devoured it. Harry watched how his cock disappeared into the blonde's mouth and gasped, throwing his head back to the bed as his hands hastily reached for the covers.

He had never felt anything like it before. The hot and warm mouth of the blonde around his cock and the sudden running of his tongue around, caressing his sensitive skin felt so…so perfect.

'_Dammit Harry,'_ his mind cursed, _'you're been blow jobbed by a man. Move, fight, say something!'_

"Stop it," he gasped out but the more he keep saying stop it the less the blonde stop and more even further and faster. Harry looked over to his right, his vision clouding, noticing a halfway open door leading to a bathroom; he gritted his teeth and grasped the cover tightly, finding himself squirming and bucking his hips slightly, creating a nice aroused rhythm with the blonde's sucking.

Just when he was close to coming, the blonde stopped and let go of his cock after licking the tip. Harry sighed and closed his eyes holding the urge to feel more, to touch himself, to please himself.

"Since you're a newbie," the blonde started to say, making Harry open his eyes slowly, "I'll give you the honor first." Harry couldn't understand how the blonde, despite the large amount of alcohol he consume, can still have a clear conscience and total interest on what he was doing.

The blonde stood up and removed his trousers, exposing his aroused member. Harry watched, breathing heavily, how the blonde lain down on the bed beside him and spread his legs open. "I'm all yours to be fucked Hytter."

**To be continued!**

**Notes:** WHUAHAHAHAHHAHA! I'm evil **EVIL**! XD hope you like it XD


	4. From fucking to be fucked

**Title:** Al Rubio Moreno

**By:** Shinigami Liliz Black

**Summary:** Harry is an Auror and is assigned to extract information from Draco but when he meets the blondes his straight life changes.

**Rating:** R

**Status:** BETAED

**Notes:** XD I like this chapter title O.O gosh what a chapter title XD

**Chapter Four: From fucking to be fucked**

The blonde stood up and removed his trousers, exposing his aroused member. Harry watched breathing heavily how the blonde lain down the bed beside him and spread his legs open. "I'm all yours to be fucked Hytter."

Those words brought images in Harry's mind and ninety five percent of them were all about abusing and torturing the blonde to get what he wanted. He couldn't help but grin mentally, _'How more lucky today can be?' _He positioned himself between the blonde's legs as the other man handed him down a jar from the right night table. He took the jar and looked thoughtfully at it.

He was going to fuck a man; and to be precise, his first experience with sex. Sure, Harry dated women but it never actually came into sexual matters, let alone get her to his bed. The most of them he had dated, especially Ginny, could barely see him by the cause his endless mission for the 'fucked' Auror council.

He opened the jar and coated his fingers with the slimy lubricant. After started rubbing it thoroughly on his cock until it was entirely slippery. He just couldn't believe he was actually doing this, after so many times that he had completely denied and despised it. He was going to fuck a man. _'Just think of it as a way to get information. Yeah, torture him until you have him in your mercy.'_

He took the blonde's legs, placing them on his shoulders, and entered him harshly and hard. Harry expected the blonde to scream painfully but unfortunately the blonde moaned loudly, tightening his entrance, sending Harry to the edge of his climax. The blonde started to squirm uncontrollably underneath him and Harry liked it. It made him have full control in fucking the all so mighty blonde.

Harry started moving, each time faster and harder until he found himself slamming hard into the blonde, while Draco gripped the covers, moaning and pleading to go faster and faster. He closed his eyes, slamming harder into the blonde feeling while feeling his orgasm close.

"I'm coming," Harry hissed through gritted teeth.

"Come," Draco breathed out. With one last thrust inside the blonde, Harry came inside the blonde twitching, his hand dropping to the blonde's side, gripping the covers. His arms weakened as he withdrew, falling on top the blonde's pallid chest. "Not bad, for a newbie."

Harry grunted, closing his eyes yet the blonde spoke again, "Move, we're not over yet."

"What?" Harry asked hoarsely.

"It's my turn." Draco pushed the raven-haired man off and took the jar the other man left beside them and rubbed the substance thoroughly on his cock as the raven-haired man did.

"You're not-"

"Yes I am. It's quite fair."

His eyes widened; fully awake now, backing away from the blonde. "I really think-" but the blonde did not wait for his words and flipped the raven man flat on his stomach. The other man started wriggling madly beneath him as he yanked his waist closer.

"Malfoy no-!" The blonde entered, fully cutting the raven-haired man's words.

'_Oh fucking shit!_' Harry let out a ragged searing scream and started gripping the covers hard. He buried his face in the pillows nearby as the blonde lifted his waist higher and started to horribly fuck him. He felt like he was being ripped open from the inside; his insides getting raw at each thrust of the blonde. The raven-haired man starting to moan painfully, especially when the blonde thrust deeper.

"It fucking hurts!" he gasped out, gripping the covers for dear life as sweat started to run down his temple, making his untangled hair wet and sticky. His green eyes started to shine with painful tears as he finally rasped out," Just bloody stop it!"

"I'm close!" the blonde hissed.

"Don't you dare to come-" but was yet cut by one of the blonde harsh violent thrust and gasped as the blonde climaxed inside him. He arched his back, feeling the content of Draco's seed filling his inside and running down his thigh. His legs could not support his body any higher and laid back onto the bed, along with the blonde falling on top of him.

The blond leaned over, Harry's ear, "You know, I'll share a secret with you." The painful tears of the blonde's final thrust filled Harry's emerald eyes, yet that did not stop him from glaring at the blonde's silver orbs. "I work for a massive murderer, whose interest on looking for a way to find immortality, domination and become full fledged pureblood, to achieve the ultimate state of the wizard yet he's still looking for something first."

"What?" he mumbled softly, halfway asleep, his hands loosing the covers.

"He's looking for a body, a body suitable enough to suppress and support such power."

Draco rolled away from him and lay beside him looking at his green orbs. "There's no need to cry at the moment; you'll not be killed, I can assure you," he whispered almost sarcastically.

Harry closed his emerald eyes, giving himself to the slumber of tiredness, not before mumbling, "I hate you."

Draco ran his hand through the untangled raven hair of the sleeping man and grinned," I know, _Potter_."

**To be continued!**

**Notes:** Short but I wanted to finish this chap like this! That explains a lot of answers why Draco did all those things.


	5. Encounters and Farewell

**Title:** Al Rubio Moreno

**By:** Shinigami Liliz Black

**Summary:** Harry is an Auror and is assigned to extract information from Draco but when he meets the blondes his straight life changes.

**Rating:** R

**Status:** UNBETAED

**Notes:** I love this chap cause Harry has to go through a lot of thinking and he's in denial,

**Chapter Five: Encounters and Farewell.**

His eyelids trembled and all his senses started to kick. Beneath him, he felt something warm and pleasant, a falling and rising movement and the deep smell of mint on his nostril, forcing his green luminous eyes open. He stared at what it would be a neat small bedroom, definitely not his. His tire arms grasped the covers of the bed and pushed him a little farther finding the beautiful sight of a blonde sleeping peacefully beneath him.

Their bodies were tangled inside the covers, and their skin touched hotly. Soon all the images from last night started to kick in and Harry sighed heartily. He could not understand his ways at all; he was fucked by a man, and now sleeping with him can actually make him feel pleasant? Why is it that he suddenly felt like part of him is filled; all those longing feeling that he hated were suddenly filled and ceased by feeling his blonde beneath him, his arms around him?

He looked at the tip of his wand coming form one of the inside pockets of his trousers throw across the floor, a leaned into the blonde's chest listening softly at his calmed heartbeat. He needed some space, he just need to; all these feeling were clouding his mind. Why doesn't he just stood up, dress and leave him? After all he got all he needed to know; but why does his body prevents him to do so?

He sighed and pushed himself off the bed silently trying not to wake up the blonde. He paced around the bedroom, his footsteps muffled by the soft blue carpet. '_Harry you're an Auror, your work is done here_.'

But images from last night evade his mind, how the blonde touched him, how perfectly all felt. His hand flew to his head and slumped down to the floor leaning against the nearest wall. 'I'm not gay, I was just sex just a bloody way to extract information.'

His eyes landed of the blonde over the bed, his fine pallid face halfway covered by his white blonde hair. "I just can't leave… I just can't…"

* * *

Draco woke up after feeling the sun burn on his face, he squirmed and opened his icy silver eyes. His eyes searched around the room sleepy finding the young Auror besides the door, leaning against the wall looking blankly at the blue carpet. One of his leg were pulled close to his chest were his right forearm rest while the other was beneath the other one like an Indian sitting style, wearing his opened trousers.

"Hytter," the blonde called sleepy sitting up and stretching his arms. A yawn escaped his lips and grinning sleepily. "Why are you sitting over there?"

The raven man gazed over the blonde with clouded complex emerald eyes and smiled weakly. "I'm just thinking, I…I never had such experience."

Draco grinned at the raven, his chest totally exposed and tapped the space beside him, "Come here."

Harry stood up from his space and sat besides the blonde gazing timidly at his silver eyes. The blonde was about to speak but suddenly grasped his forehead hard and moaned. "Dammit," he mumbled. "Headache; Fetch me a pain killer; the third drawler."

Harry leaned over the bed and opened the drawler. There were several vials and crystal bottle of labeled Potions. It was expected, the blonde was known for his excellent Potion making just like Severus. The dark lord had taken more confident on the blonde rather than Severus when he started brewing Potions.

Harry picked up the bottle labeled as painkiller and hand it down to the blonde. The other man uncorked it and drank it one single gulp. "Hytter, will you stay?" he asked wiping his mouth.

Harry took a deep breath and shook his head, "I really don't know."

The blonde fixed his silver eyes on him and whispered, "You better." With those words the blonde closed his eyes and collapse down into the bed almost unconscious.

"Draco!" Harry called nervously. His hands touched his neck feeling the weak pulse and sighed…

* * *

He left the room minutes after the blonde took the pain killer potion and sat on the chair over the table. He rested his eyebrows on the smooth surface of the table and buried his face on his hands.

'_This is insane.'_

Just then the fireplace burst into flame, Harry turned and watched a figure forming he flames. Hastily the Auror fell down the floor, rolled over and hid behind the kitchen island counter.

The continued sound of the fire moving stopped and the sound footsteps echoed through the place. Harry then felt a pang of pain hit his forehead and his hidden lighting bolt scar started to burn.

"Draco," a hissing voice called the blonde's name, echoing on Harry's head increasing his pain. He gritted his teeth as the footsteps grew louder.

The he hear the door burst open and the spell 'Enervate' can from the stranger's hissing voice. Mustering his strength and ignoring the growing pain on his forehead he crawled back into the corridor and stood up, looking through creak of the opened door.

There was a man with his wand raising in front the blonde's bed, wearing a black long cloak. Draco was now fully awaken, sitting in the bed and now glaring the intruder.

"What do you want now?"

"I asked you for a Potions days ago Draco and it had not reach me boy-"

"So keep waiting for it," Draco drawled, now showing more interested on his nails, "I'm busy; I do have a sexual life unlike you." The other man fired a spell at the blonde but the blonde was fast, he gathered the bedclothes around him and rolled over the bed, dodging the blow by inches. "You bloody ruined my bed, bastard!' Draco hissed at the man by the hole on the middle of the bed.

"I'm warning you boy, I can-"

"You can nothing Voldemort," the blonde spat, "I'm not one of your marked followers."

The name made Harry's pain increase and accidentally hit the door, pushing it open. Both man turned at his presence and Harry smiled weakly at Draco, "Am I interrupting something?"

Draco grinned. "No, Hytter were just finished talking," the blonde said glaring at the other man. Harry bravely, despite his horrible scar pain, approached the blonde and wrapped his arms around his neck; he looked up at the man and tried not to wince in pain.

There was the infamous Lord Voldemort looking as malice as ever, with his scarlet pupil less snake eyes, white bony body and long black hair falling loosely behind his back. His scarlet eyes looked at the raven man challenging green orbs and drifted his gaze to his forehead.

His pupil less eyes suddenly flashed with suspiciousness look before looking back at the blonde, "Very well," he said coldly, hiding his wand on one of his cloak's pocket, "I expect that Potion to be done by Monday."

"Yeah, yeah." The dark Lord turned his back and reached to close the door behind him.

"I would watch my back if I were you Draco." He then looked behind his shoulder at Harry and the raven man suddenly felt an enormous pain hit him and cause him to kneel over the floor and grasped his forehead tightly. The blonde shot a glare at the Dark Lord and noticed a satisfaction grin on his pallid lips before shutting the door.

"Hytter," the blonde turned to ask the raven man, " Are you ok?"

The raven man removed his hand from his fore head after the pain cease and noticed the bleeding form of his lighting scar in it. Hastily his other hand removed the band holding his hair while he stood up. "I'm ok," the raven man whispered, his hair now covering most of his face; His stained hand closed into a fist.

"You're bleeding," Draco commented standing up from the bed, naked.

"It's nothing," he mumbled. Suddenly a cell phone rang. Harry hastily took his cellphone out with his bleeding hand and opened in, accidentally with out noticing he exposed his scar to the blonde beside him. "Yes?"

"Harry?" Draco heard someone from the other side called in question. The raven man tensed and changed his cell phone to his other ear, walking farther from the blonde.

"Hytter," he seems to correct.

"Yeah, are you busy?" He looked over the blonde before answering.

"Why?"

"They want you here immediately."

"All right I'll be there in five minutes." The raven man closed the phone and pocketed it before picking his shirt from the floor. He wiped his hand on his trousers and placed the polo shirt on. "Draco," he started to say, pulling the bottoms, "I have to go."

"I know, I heard," the blonde whispered picking up his trousers. The raven man stopped his task and nervously glanced at the blonde.

"You heard?"

"Well only that they needed you," the blonde lied. '_Of course I did hear Potter,_' he drawled mentally.

Harry sighed in relief and placed his boots on. The blonde stood in front his bedroom door wearing his trousers only, "I'll wait for you on the doorstep."

Just as the blonde left, Harry's hand touched his forehead and murmured a hiding spell. '_This is just bloody insane_.'

* * *

"Will we see each others again?" Draco asked looking intently at the green orbs.

Harry, who was two inches taller than the blonde narrowed his eyes at the silver orbs of the blonde and finally answered, "I don't know."

Draco reached over and touched the raven man's cheek softly and drew him closer. His lips brushed and finally joined; Harry parted his lips feeling the blonde's tongue caressing sweetly his inside and finally letting go of him. The blonde nibbled his lower lip and pushed away, his silver eyes never leaving his luminous emerald eyes.

"Good luck."

**To be continued!**

**Notes: **I felt this was so sad! I was listening to My immortal while writing this and just made me cry

Next chapter if possible:_ Horrified Circumstances_


	6. Horrified Circumstances

**Title:** Al Rubio Moreno

**By:** Shinigami Liliz Black

**Rating:** R

**Status:** UN-BETAED

**Notes: **This chapter is three months after his meeting with Draco; short, but I wanted to leave it a cliff hanger! XD

**Chapter Six: Horrified Circumstances **

He could hear his heaving breaths as he ran down the hill, hitting and swinging around the tree branches ahead. His footsteps felt heavier in each attempt to run faster while his fingers began to numb from gripping his wand too hard. His cloak billowed behind him, and as he ran down, he could hear the sound his belt and the weapons that covered it bounce against his body meshing in with the sounds of his colleague's screams.

"Harry!" But the raven haired man plainly ignored it, ignored the calls from everyone around him, ignored the vision before him and especially ignored the throbbing feeling growing from within his lighting bolt scar, Harry knew that Voldemort was near, and he was the last person that Harry wanted to see.

An explosion thundered near him, forcing him to draw his hand up to shield his head, while his feet carried him down the path to his escape. Bits of dirt and rocks stained his black messy hair and clouded his path ahead. It was at that moment the Boy-Who-Lived lost his balance and crashed down to the ground, sliding a few feet through the ground, his glasses flying away from his the brick of his nose joining his flying wand, the two landing several feet away.

He tried to stand up as soon as possible, but suddenly pain erupted from within his body, a consequence from his backwards swan dive on the ground. His vision was blurry, of course, but he could make out the form of the white masked man dressed in black emerging from the same path he came from, his wand raised and prepared to fire a curse. Harry's eyes widened; not having his wand was worst, but thankfully, thanks to his seeker skills, he reacted before the other man could finish saying the curse. He withdrew a small sharp dagger and, with a furious velocity, threw it at the masked man where it sank deep into the man's left thigh, making him double over his wounded limb, causing him to lower his wand.

Harry took the opportunity to back away, but the man fired a spell at him, making the raven haired man roll over to his right and stand up. The curse hit a tree nearby, causing it to burst into flames and creating smoky smog around the area. Harry stopped to catch his breath while the smoke began to clear, but soon, the man came charging madly, dagger in hand and plummeting it deeply in the raven haired man's left shoulder.

Harry let out a searing scream and hastily lifted his right fist and made contact with the Death Eater's cheek, propelling the mask off the face of the Death Eater and at the same time knocking the man down to the ground. Harry removed the dagger as the rest of the smoke cleared and threw it next to him. He looked up and noticed that his wand as well as the Death Eater's wand were a feet away. Harry's first instinct made him run forward to get his wand, but the Death Eater grabbed his right ankle and brought him back to the ground. Harry turned angrily and watched the horrible wrinkled and gauntly face of Avery Nott; looking extremely pissed off. Avery's other hand reached for the dagger that Harry threw on the ground earlier and sunk it deep into the raven haired man's leg.

Harry screamed angrily, now shaking the grip away but Avery, stood up halfway and threw himself on top of the raven haired man His hands eagerly reaching for the other's neck, but Harry, despite the searing pain in his legs drew his legs up and kicked the old Death Eater off of him sending the man to the other side of Harry.

He took a sharp breath and removed the dagger and, with no hesitation, sunk it in Avery, who was lying flat on his back. Having done that, it gave Harry the time he needed to draw out the two 8 inches daggers that he kept at his waist and circled the other man. Avery stood up, eyeing the young Auror before launching himself against him. Harry was ready to sink the blade into the Avery's neck but instead, Avery took him by surprised and drove Harry's first dagger down towards the raven haired man's head, forcing Harry to dodge the blow and in turn, making him lose one of his daggers to Avery.

He turned to face his enemy, wand completely forgotten nearby, and was ready to launch his second dagger into Avery only to be beat by Avery acted first and threw his dagger, catching Harry by surprise the dagger hit him at full force on his stomach and knocked him down to the ground. He heard Avery laughing.

His gaze, still blurry, noticed the shape of his wand beside him and, mustering all his strength, reached for it.

"CRUCIO!" He yelled pointing his wand at the laughing man and watched how the laughed died on his lips, replaced with silent screams of agony as he fell down to the ground and writhed on the ground. Harry felt his nails digging into his palm and his teeth biting his lips as he tried to continue his hatred to affect the curse, yet the pain in his stomach was agonizing and slowly the curse was lifted off the man.

His hand let go of his wand and reached for the dagger on his stomach, trying to haul it of his stomach but he felt blood running down his sides. "AHHHHHHHHH!"

"Harry!" he heard Remus' voice calling, tears started rolling down his cheeks. Shouts of Stupefy were heard near him soon Harry saw how Avery drop unconscious to the ground.

A man dropped to his knees beside him; he noticed it was Remus. "Harry! Oh my GOD! Harry!" Remus exclaimed horrified.

But the words were so difficult to get out and the tears began to affect his sight even more. "Don't give into it Harry! Stay with us Harry!"

His eyelids became heavier and soon, everything around him mercifully darkened…

* * *

"He's ok now?" He slowly heard Remus ask.

"Yes, Mr. Lupin. Despite how deeply the wound was Mr. Potter is now out of danger. Though we still have to run few test on him, he seems to be in good condition," answered the deep tone of another man on the room.

"And the-" Remus tried to ask but the doctor cut in.

"We're still working on it, I will give you further information after the tests are over and the results are in."

"Thank you doctor." Harry slowly but heavily opened his eyes watching how the man in white robes closed the door behind him. He hastily identified the room as one of the rooms he was constantly in whenever he came back from a mission at St. Mungo's. He looked over to Remus, who looked extremely pale and was sitting shocked, on one of the two visitor's chair.

"Hey," he called out weakly in hoarse whisper.

"Oh thank god you're awake Harry," Remus sighed in relief. Harry tried to sit up but a searing pain erupted from his stomach and Remus pushed him gently back to the bed. "You can't get up so quickly like you usually do boy."

"What happened? Where's Avery? Did you catch him?"

"Oh we caught him all right; especially after what he did to you. Merlin, I thought you were gone for sure-"

Harry snorted and pushed himself a bit up. "Thought so low of me ey?"

"Harry you can't sit up-" Remus tried to say while pushing the man back down but the raven haired man shook his hands away and glared at him.

"I'm already a man, Remus, I'm not your little Harry anymore." Remus sighed, and brought his hands to his face.

"Why didn't you tell me Harry?"

"Tell you what?"

"Have you been having morning sickness?" he asked now, leaning his elbows on his thighs, joining his hands together, his back a bit father from the back of the chair.

"Well yeah, I thought it was useless to say so, I mean it might be just a flu or something."

"No it wasn't!" Remus hissed.

Harry raised his eyebrow at the werewolf, and crossed his arms, despite the pain that came from it, "Since when do you know so much about illnesses?"

"Harry this is serious! You almost risk your life and-"

"It is my usual job Remus! Open your eyes, I'm an Auror!"

"Not for long Mr. Potter," the Doctor said strolling in, with parchments at hand. He stopped and looked at the both of them through his square glasses. He shook his white robes and handed down the parchments to Remus.

"Here is what you requested Mr. Lupin, everything is in good heath and conditions. Shall I leave you explain the circumstances to Mr. Potter?" the doctor asked and Remus nodded, examining the parchments intently.

"What circumstances?" Harry asked, but the Doctor bowed and once again left the room. The raven haired man turned to face the werewolf, "What circumstances Remus? A-Am I paralytic?" The werewolf looked up at him after examining the last parchment; desperately the raven haired man reach out and grabbed the werewolf's shoulders shaking him slightly, "For Merlin's sake, Remus speak! What circumstances?"

"I don't know if you were aware Harry, but you're pregnant."

**To be continued!**

Notes: XD cliff hanger! Yay! Now for sure the next chapter will be _The Many Façades of Male Pregnancy_


	7. The Many Facades of Male pregnancy

**Title:** Al Rubio Moreno

**By:** Shinigami Liliz Black

**Summary:** Harry is an Auror and is assigned to extract information from Draco but when he meets the blonde his straight life changes.

**Rating:** R

**Status:** UN-BETAED

**Notes: **Harry is extremely affected by this… He's acting like a common woman when she doesn't want to be pregnant of doesn't want to believe so. This chapter is fast and well boring

**Chapter Seven: The Many Facades of Male pregnancy**

"I don't know if you were aware of this Harry, but… you're pregnant." There was a long silence between them until Harry finally had enough and broke it looking baffled at the werewolf while asking his question.

"Excuse me? I thought, no, I _know_ I heard wrong-"

"No you didn't Harry, in fact, you're three months pregnant," repeated the werewolf, looking at the young man's shocked face. The words slowly sunk into Harry's mind.

"You're mistaken Remus, I mean, I can't be pregnant, I'm a man!" The last words came out as a desperate scream as he took hold of the werewolf's front robes.

"I doubt you were aware Harry but in the wizardry world, males can become pregnant."

Harry brought his hands to his head. "This is insane! So I ended up pregnant out of thin air!"

"No," Remus said sharply, "Male pregnancy occurs with gay people…" Harry glared at him, "Well there have been cases of heterosexual couple but their cause is for the woman's sterile condition."

Harry buried his face on his hand, dressed in the white gown of St. Mungos. "If I knew you really were…well I would have told you about the proper protection against it."

"I'M NOT GAY REMUS!" The young man roared angrily, "This isn't like I suddenly woke up being one and end up pregnant."

"Harry you don't have to over react yourself, just calm down-"

"How do you fuck want me to fucking calm down? This isn't normal Remus! It's insane to know I'm a man pregnant; this is definitely a joke." Angrily Harry shook the covers away and pace around the room, "You got me!" he screamed out loud, looking at the door. "Come out and show yourself!"

"This isn't a joke Harry!" Remus exclaimed holding the raven haired man still. "Look at it yourself!" He shoved the parchments to Harry. The young man took the parchment harshly and stared at them. His anger started to cease, his bottom lip starting to tremble, and then his hand gripped the parchments almost wrinkling the paper as Remus noticed his body start to tremble.

The young man did something that startled the werewolf. He ripped the papers into pieces, threw them to the floor and start stomping in them before finally collapsing to the floor and into a river tears sniffing at the same time. Remus tentatively approached the raven haired man and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Who was it Harry?" but the raven haired man looked up at the wolf, wiping his tears.

"Tell me Remus, does the other man become pregnant too?"

The werewolf fell to his knees beside him and gripped his shoulder, "You had relationships with a man?"

"Just fucking answer me!" He hissed through gritted teeth, glaring at the werewolf.

"That depends, Harry, if the man also has the ability, then yes, he can," the werewolf explained shortly, before adding, "Who was it?"

Images flashed through the raven haired man as he thought about his one night stand with the blonde, how his finger felt on his skin, his breath, his kisses… His glasses slipped of his nose and fell to the floor as he brought his hands to his face, covering the tears that were coming. Remus understood perfectly that the raven man didn't want to speak about it and stood up.

"The Council had cancelled any missions involving you until your pregnancy is over." The teenager looked up with red puffy green eyes, horrified. "Only the council knows, no information will be filtered into the public."

"It was him Remus," wailed the young man pitifully, as he grasped the werewolf's trouser. "Remus I don't want to be a father! I don't want to have a baby, Remus please-"

"Don't say that Harry-" Remus tried to say as Harry cling to the werewolf's left leg desperately. He was shocked at Harry's words '_it was him_'Could he mean Draco?

"Remus, I don't want to!" He wailed, his faces soaked with tears, " Do something!"

"I can't do anything, Harry; the baby is already growing-"

"I'll abort it," Harry whispered but Remus knelled and grasped his shoulders shaking them.

"Don't you dare to Harry; you're killing your own child."

"Remus, please help me!" He wailed hugging the werewolf desperately, "I'm not ready; I'm not."

Remus ran his hand down the young man's back, smoothing him, "It's all right Harry; I'll help you but promise me you won't harm the child." But the only response he got was the whimpering of the young man crying on his shoulder.

* * *

"Harry will be staying with us for a short while," Remus said, as Sirius greeted them on their pen house. His godfather had actually changed after he graduated. The ex-convict became broader, tanned, and his long black hair fall smoothly down his back and part of his face. He was wearing plain black trouser, a white tank top that showed his muscles, and boots.

His godfather smiled at him, and pulled him into a deep hug, making Harry drop Hedwig's cage and his Auror bag. "Nice to see you too Sirius," he managed to breath out.

"For god's sake Sirius you're killing him, get off him!" Remus exclaimed hitting Sirius' shoulder, "Help him with the luggage."

Sirius let go of his godson and grinned at Remus. He stole a kiss from the werewolf's lips before picking up the luggage Harry dropped. Remus rolled his eyes as he picked up Harry's trunks.

"So," Sirius stared to say, climbing upstairs while the other man followed, "There must be a good reason why you're staying here, you first refused to stay due work. Are you sick or something?"

Harry turned to look at the werewolf nervously. "Harry asked for a vacation and he needs our support after his incident with Avery."

"Bloody idiot," Sirius breathed angrily, "I'll kill him if I ever see him."

Upstairs, Sirius kicked the door over the right open earning a groaned from the werewolf, "How many times do I have to tell you not to kick the door open, you'll break it!" Sirius grinned, looked at Harry while wriggling his eyebrows, the dog Animagus sure loved to annoy Remus.

The room was plainly simple with passive and light colors. A large Queen four poster bed stood against the wall, with long windows behind the poster bed, a drawler on the right, and in the left was the wardrobe.

"Well this is your room, temporarily of course," Sirius said letting go of the luggage and leaned over the young man's hear, "Remus and I used to use this room for good hot sex."

The werewolf took Hedwig's cage and slammed it into the long haired man's head. "Ow Remus!" Sirius exclaimed holding his head, painfully.

"Watch your mouth Sirius Black." Harry suppressed a smile; at least he wouldn't feel lonely.

* * *

Sirius cringed at the sound of someone throwing up. It was 12 am when Sirius sat up on his bed and turned to look at the werewolf. His lover was sitting, leaning over the bedpost, covered by the dark peach blankets while reading a book.

"Remus," he started to ask, "What's wrong with Harry? He's been like this a month since he arrived."

"Nothing is wrong," Remus replied not looking up from his lecture. Sirius on the other hand was not a man to be fooled with and tended to get extremely angry.

He yanked the book from Remus hand and angrily tossed it across the room. "You didn't need to do that," Remus pointed out, looking sternly at his lover. Sirius on the other hand, crossed his arms, waiting for a response. "If you're not in the mood-" Remus started to say shaking the covers away and standing up but Sirius grasped his forearm just in time.

"I bloody want you to answer my question."

"Let go of me Sirius," Remus said sternly, wearing his long pajama bottoms. The werewolf narrowed his eyes into the silver orbs of his lover and finally after a sigh, Sirius let go of his forearm.

The werewolf left the room and Sirius heard the man calling for Harry. "I'm downstairs," Harry said. Hastily, Sirius placed on some pajama bottom over his silk boxers and put his slippers before running downstairs.

"Are you ok?" he heard Remus asked the raven haired man. Harry was sitting over the sofa, looking pale and weary.

"You know I'm not ok Remus, I'll never be," he whispered weakly.

"I'm here to help you Harry." Sirius entered the room dragging one of the dinning table's chairs behind him and stopped ahead of both man, he set the back of the chair facing the man and sat down, leaning his chin over the back of the chair.

"I want you two to tell me what is wrong. I hate being lied to." Harry looked down to his hand over his lap while Remus sighed massaging his temples.

"I want you to be compressive, Sirius," Remus said letting his hand fell down and leaned over. Sirius made a gesture to continue. "Harry's pregnant."

Harry tentatively looked up at his godfather. Sirius suddenly became paralyzed, silence surrounding them, Remus though Sirius would had roared but the dog Animagus lick his lips before asking, "For how long?"

"He's four months old now."

Sirius ran his hand through his long black hair, sighing, "Why didn't you told me before?"

"We thought you wouldn't handle it well-" Remus tried to explained.

"You lied to me!" Sirius exclaimed now standing up, "We promised ourselves not to and you _lied_ Remus!"

"I know Sirius, I'm sorry-"

"You think sorry will fix things? I trusted you!" At this Harry, even though he had nothing to do with it, broke into tears.

"Sirius calm down and sit down," Remus said, slipping his arm around young man's shoulder. Sirius noticed this and sat down again a bit annoyed.

"Who's the father, because if he's pregnant the other must be a man?" Remus was about to answer when Harry weak voice interrupted him.

"Draco Malfoy." There was a long silence as Sirius stared at Harry shocked; Remus brought his hand to his face, waiting for the explosion. '_Three…Two… One_'

"WHAT? Are you mad?" Harry flinched at Sirius' tone as he kicked the chair to the floor when he stood up, breathing angrily.

"It-it was a mistake," Harry tried to explained but Sirius cut him off.

"A fucking mistake? You fucked with him and you say it was just a fucking mistake?"

"Sirius please-" Remus tried to warn him but the long raven haired man continued on yelling, "He's a Death Eater for Merlin's sake! A fucking bastard, how could you just-"

"Things got out of hand!" Harry screamed back, tears falling down his eyes. "I wasn't supposed to, but he forced himself on me."

"He WHAT!" Sirius roared, "Where is that fucking bastard!"

Remus stood up and held Sirius as the man pretended to go out for Malfoy at the same time, Harry ran upstairs and slammed his room door close. "Sirius for Merlin's sake you're not being compressive!"

"How come you want me to be compressive? He fucked one of Voldemort's servants-"

"Harry needs our help, Sirius! For him and the baby!" Sirius stopped struggling and looked at his lover, looking angrily at him. "Sirius, he's depressed, he even thought of aborting the child!"

Sirius sighed, making Remus let go of him and watched him as the long haired man slumped down into the sofa, holding his head. "What if he sells him to Voldemort?"

"Sirius. Harry did not ask to sleep with him; the one responsible for this is me." Sirius looked at his lover and raised his eyebrow. "I made Harry do the mission of extracting information out of him, I though things would go as planned but I guessed they got out of hand."

"You guessed? Remus what were you thinking?"

"I though that Harry would never reached sex Sirius, you know Harry doesn't like homosexual contact. But I- if only I knew…" Sirius then stood up and opened the sliding door to the balcony ahead, he rest his elbows on the tubes of the balcony's ledge. Remus soon followed and stood beside his lover.

"I-I care for Harry, Remus and it just anger me to know he's been affected by the fucking bastard of Malfoy."

Remus leaned over, "Look Siri, at he moment let's forget about Malfoy being the father, I doubt he even knows, Harry went in disguise. Now, all Harry needs is your support, and compression. We have to show him that having a child is not so bad."

"Ironic isn't it?" he said looking at the starry night, "We were longing to have one but we're not able to get pregnant but he, Harry, who can, doesn't want to."

"We might not be able to, but now, we can take care of his, and help him." Sirius smiled weakly looking at Remus.

"I feel awful after all the things I said to him."

Remus ran his hand through his lover's black hair, "Go and talk to him, smooth things, we'll speak seriously tomorrow."

Sirius nodded and kissed the werewolf passionately before leaving.

* * *

"Harry?" Sirius called opening the door, "Are you awake?"

He saw the raven man buried inside the covers, sniffing, laying facedown. "Can I come in?"

Harry's mop of raven hair nodded and Sirius closed the door behind him; he sat at the edge of the bed over Harry's right side. "I'm sorry for my outburst-"

"It's ok," Harry whispered hoarsely, looking away from his godfather.

"I-I want you to know that I care for you and it pains me to see you like this. I hate when someone affect you this much," he whispered, touching the raven lock of his godson, "You can count on me about the baby, ok?"

Harry turned over and watched Sirius, who looked nervously. The raven man flung himself to his godfather and held him tightly. Sirius smiled softly, his eyes watering as he returned the hug.

"It's all right," he murmured as the man sniffed slightly and kissed the top of the man's soft black messy hair, "I'm here."

**To Be Continued….**

Notes: Yay very affectionate! Awwww


	8. The Agonies of a one night Stand

**Title:** Al Rubio Moreno

**By:** Shinigami Liliz Black

**Summary:** Harry is an Auror and is assigned to extract information from Draco but when he meets the blonde his straight life changes.

**Rating:** R

**Status:** BETAED

**Notes: **This chapter was hard and a bit depressing. Curse _Venerictus_ was taken from the Latin words of veneno (poison) Rictus(mouth). It was supposed to mean Mouth Spilling Poison (Rictus effundo veneno) but I guessed Rictus Effundo veneno was a long curse so I shorted it as _Venerictus. _Is a bit ridiculous how this poison kills; first you feel like burning and you desperately want to skin yourself alive, ( means that you'll itch and wriggle for the burden) an intensify orgasm reach you but you have no pulse for release, them this make your genitals (In men are; well their testicles) burned madly and soon your whole body burn into burst into flames. Creepy isn't? ¬.¬ Me and my bloody ideas. Song 'Save me' has been translated into English, Spanish title is 'Salvame' from RBD

**Chapter Eight: **The Agonies of a one night Stand

**Four Months Later…**

"We're back!" his godfather's voice called out over the door. The raven haired man sighed, standing up while holding his enormous round belly and opening the door. His godfather brushed pass by him, holding dozens of shopping bags, behind, a scowling and weary Remus followed, his hands also full with bags.

"I'm telling you," Remus breathed out loud as he dropped the bags on the floor and slumped down into the sofa, "I'm not going shopping with him again!"

Sirius decided to ignore Remus' comment and cheerfully pushed Harry gently back into the sofa as he sat down on floor in the middle of the shopping bags. He began to pull out the rewards of his pillaging and Harry noticed they contained baby clothes, "Look," Sirius said, unable to hold a grin, showing Harry the tiny clothes.

"He went ballistic, back there," Remus muttered, while Sirius handed down the clothes and added very loudly, "We were supposed to window shop, not buy everything you see on your path!"

"Aw, shut it Remus!" Sirius pouted, "I couldn't restrain myself!"

"And what kind of newborn baby would mount a broom and play Quidditch, Sirius?" Remus pointed out sternly. "We don't even know if the baby is a boy!"

"But the broom is so cute! Harry," Sirius said to his godson innocently, "I thought the little lad would like to be a Seeker like his father!"

Harry snorted as Remus glared back at his lover like a mother would, "Its ok, Remus," Harry said, his deep green eyes gleaming mischievously, while touching the exhausted werewolf's forearm. "I can understand Sirius's happiness."

The long black haired man was now opening the crystal doors of the balcony, an enormous grin on his lips, watching the dark orange shades in the sky of the sun hiding over the horizon outside. "I'm going to be a grandfather!" Sirius shouted throwing his hands up in gleefully.

"Lord forbid James hears you, or else he might thing you're stealing his title away," Remus muttered, yet neither men on the sofa couldn't help but smile at Sirius' energetic enthusiasm. Sirius needed and deserved all he could get, after suffering twelve years in Azkaban.

"Let get something to eat! How about pizza?" Sirius asked entering the room, a grin spreading on his lips. Harry and Remus looked at each other frowning,

"Not again!"

* * *

He stirred, feeling a cold weight trapping his right shoulder on the bed. The curtains of his bedroom window shook softly, stopping the street light from illuminating the enormous bedroom. His pale hand reached out, despite the headache arching on his head, to push the weight away only to be stopped by a slight groaned from the figure trapping him. His cold steely eyes squirmed through the darkness as the figure pushed his body up and two bottomless and dark green eyes stared back into his. 

His heart twisted painfully inside his chest as the figure leaned over brushing his lips against his. '_How long has it been Harry? Three months since we last saw each other?"_ he thought his hand sliding around the tanned neck and up into the long black messy locks noticeable by the dim light coming from the window.

His other hand, slipped down the lean muscular back of the black haired man and massaging his buttocks; a moaned came from the other man's throat, intensifying the kiss. He breathed heavily into the other' mouth, his tongue exploring the insides, tasting the trail of tobacco. _'Tobacco? Since when did you fancy tobacco Harry?'_

The other man on top broke the kiss, their skin starting to sweat together, creating a strong fiction between their bodies. He brought his pale hands up and into the messy lock as the other man leaned down, trailing wet warm kissed down his neck, feeling the hot breath coming from the other man's nostril.

A hand reached further, teasing his nipples; the pale man arched, moaning into the tanned body of his torment. How much he missed those fingertips into his skin, so perfect, so delirious, "God," be breathed out almost panting, "I miss this so much Harry."

The other man stopped abruptly pushing his body away and looking perplexed into the silver eyes of his companion, "Harry?" said the hoarse cold voice, "What does Potter have to do with this, Draco?"

Draco Malfoy froze, as he felt the other man's voice erupted through the darkness. His hand dropped back into the bed, _'That's not Harry's voice, it sounds too…'_

"I asked you, Draco, what does Potter have to do with this?" asked his companion now sitting in the bed, his deep green eyes boring into his silver orbs.

Draco sat up and approached the other man's face pulling him out of the bed and into the dim light coming from the window. The image of a cold, wide jaw, high cheekbone and scowling face came into view, followed by the tanned skin and deep scar running across his left cheekbone. '_Oh god…'_

Draco stepped back covering his mouth in astonishment. '_He thought it was Harry, oh God_.' His eyes darted terrified at the other man now growling at his lack of words. "I'm not going to stand here all night. So you might as well talk before I thrust Veritasserum down your throat."

That seems to snap the blonde into his senses and glare at the other man, his hand dropping from his mouth, "I have absolutely no obligation to tell you anything that involves my sexual past, thank you very much," he spat, his voice dropping with sarcasm.

The other man smirked finding the blonde's word amusing, "Ah, so I assume you did fuck Potter, behind the Dark Lord's back and you didn't even mentione it."

"I did not fuck Potter," Draco lied, glaring furiously at the other man, who was now standing near the window. "I-"

"So do you mind explaining why you called out his name?" he asked as Draco pressed his fist tightly to his sides, his white knuckles showing.

"I did-… I was remembering old times and his name happened to up first," the blonde lied, controlling his temper, breathing heavily.

"Such a lame excuse, Draco, you were always horrible at lying," the other man spoke; now circling the blonde as his silver eyes followed every movement. "I shall inform the Dark Lord," the man started to say, pulling his forearm out into the light, where a ugly skull with a snake coming out of his mouth was exposed on his tanned skin but the blonde was fast and in a swift he was holding the other man against the wall, one hand gripping his neck and the other pressing his wand, which he summoned, on his throat.

"Don't you even dare to spill a word or I swear I'll skin you alive," he murmured harshly, "You heard me Zabini? I don't care how value you are to the asshole but don't you dare to threaten a Malfoy."

The blonde let go of the other man abruptly, throwing him onto the carpeted floor, spiting on his face. Zabini scowled darkly, reaching from his wand nearby the discarded trousers as the blonde turned, pulling on a bathrobe. He raised his wand ready to strike the blonde, but before he had the change to spat the curse out Draco had already whispered, "_Venerictus."_

Blaise Zabini, not expecting it, felt the curse hitting him over the side of his mouth a searing pain exploding on his jaw while his body turned cold. His chest tightened for a split second, his breath coming in cold yet at the same time hot and coming out in puffed breathes. Then suddenly, everything was gone.

"What have you done to me?" he heard the blonde chuckled, looking smugly at his green orbs as he picked up one of the empty glasses on his night table and poured an amber liquid into the glass, coming from the tip of his wand.

"Simple, Zabini; you speak, you die." The blonde smirked at the terrified face of the other man, "If you speak any word you heard today, you will die a slowly heated painful death. You will dread in agony as the poison will slowly course through your veins, killing you at the process, you'll feel the need to skin yourself alive, as it burns your insides. You'll beg and scream as it delirious you into exploding orgasm when all you can do is feel the burn of your genitals unable to come to explode and when you can't bear the heat you'll burst into flame."

Blaise stared at the blonde horrified, his hands trembling, Draco kneeled, leaning over and bit his lower lip in seduction. His hand slipped behind his neck, slapping harshly. "Cheers my dear friend," he mumbled, bringing the glass to his lips and gulping the content in one shot.

He disposed the glass, throwing it across the room. The glass crashed against the wall, beside the window. He pulled on some black trousers and picked up his coat from last night. The black coat has a V form on his chest showed part of his paleness skin. He pushed his wand inside his coat's pocked boring his silver eyes into the terrified green ones.

"I want you out of my place before I come back or else I'll trigger the poison," the blonde said coldly, wrenched the door open and disappeared…

* * *

_To miss you is my need_

_I live in this depression_

_Since I know you won't come back_

He strode down into the dark empty street, tightening his coat around his body. The weather was cold, yet Christmas was still weeks away. He hidden his hands behind his crossed arms as few people strode pass by him, many in a hurry, bumping with him at the process, some didn't bother to pardon. Draco would have hexed them for their rude gesture though he was not in the mood to, his mind was slipping away.

It had been almost six years since he decided to live among Muggles, far away from those wizards who had pointed at him behind his back, being the son of a crude Death Eater, sentence to life in Azkaban. He could vaguely remember, how he went up to aid Voldemort, after loosing his Manor over the Ministry, but refusing to bear the mark that has put his father into Azkaban.

_I survive with pure uneasiness_

_with my throat tightened_

_and I can't stop thinking about you_

_little by little my heart_

_loose its faith… loose the voice_

Draco thought, he had been the first one who had work within the circle, without bearing the mark on his forearm, and he felt grateful for it, grateful that he'll not have to carry a mistake through the rest of his live, that he could easily back of; After all Voldemort was powerless against the blonde, he had no mark, no magic to retain the blonde, from Draco's point of view.

Yet, he doubted that if he ever end up in Azkaban h would be forgiven with a shot sentence. To be honest, he had killedl, tortured and massacred people; yes he had, until he met Potter. Could he be given a shorter sentence despite he doesn't wear the Mark? Then again, Black wasn't a Death Eater and he spent twelve year if it wasn't his escape or else he would had been there for the rest of his life, like his father, completely locked up.

_Save me from this forgetting...Save me from this loneliness_

_Save me from this torture...I'm made at your will_

_Save me from this forgetting...Save me from this darkness_

_Save me from this torture...don't leave me here falling_

He shook his head, trying to dodge those thoughts. "Block everything, you're a Malfoy," he muttered shuddering as the cold breeze caressed the bear parts of his body and tousled his blonde hair.

He winced, a slight pain rushing to his head; He could clearly remember how Blaise got there, though he was too sleepy and pained with a headache back there to actually notice the little difference between both men. Both tanned, green eyes, black haired; he could guess that back at the club he had been fooled, and drunk as usual, to believe it was Harry.

_Harry…_ Years ago, the name always clicked a heated hatred inside his body, wanting to strangle him, skin him alive, torture him until he'll have no breath, until he lost all his senses into madness but after, 'their night' the name just sent shivers down his spine; his chest filled up with pain and devastation.

_I proposed myself so many times to continue_

_But love is the word_

_That sometime is hard for me to forget_

How many times he had swore himself to move on after that night? Dozens of time!

How many times he had told himself it was just a one night thing, to humiliate the man; to take revenge? Dozens of time!

How many night he spent, staring blankly into the dark, arching to feel those tempted fingertips on his skin? So many bloody dozens of time!

How many men he had fucked, believing them to be Harry? To fulfill that arching desire to feel that unique touch of the Boy Who Lived once again, to trap him around his arms, as he claims him, penetrate him…

How many? So many times; he had lost count of the times, he had swore, he had cursed, he had trashed around his room, blamed himself, cried…

He leaned over the light street illuminating the sidewalk, resting his forehead on the cold black surface. Heavy drops of water started to pour down into his body. He looked up, as the rain pounded harder, starting to soak his coat, his face, sticking his blonde hair to his pallid skin.

What was happening to him? Why he was thinking, dwelling about Potter all the sudden? Why couldn't he take him out of his system? Why couldn't he forget that night?

_Save me from this forgetting...Save me from this loneliness_

_Save me from this torture...I'm made at your will_

_Save me from this forgetting...Save me from this darkness_

_Save me from this torture...don't leave me here falling_

"Why are there so many questions?" he said out loud, tightening his eyes closed, his pale hand grabbing the street light poll, "I'm his enemy," he continued to say, "A killer! I can't be thinking about someone who wants to kill me!"

Draco's knees gave up on carrying his weight and he slipping down to the sidewalk, his hand making a slippery noise against the black surface of the poll. People walking by stared perplexed at his behavior, hurrying their steps. He pressed his forehead hard against the poll as a sick tightened feeling invaded his chest provoking his shoulder to shudder slightly.

He felt his eyes watering, hot from the searing pain growing in his chest; a soft sob escaped his lips. 'Is this is how true pain feels like?' His hands drew into tight fists, his nail digging into the pale flesh. 'Is this is what the Malfoys has desperately avoid to feel?'

He pushed himself away from the poll, catching few people's attention at the process. He stood up, struggling, but managed to regain his balance. His coat fluttered opened, exposing his broad pale chest. He looked up his face screwed in a pained expression, gritting his teeth, tears rolled down his cheeks, mixing with the heavily rain pondering on his face.

'_This is insane,'_ His mind yelled back, _'Don't you dare to mention it. Don't you dare to give into it!'_

His expression softened, as hard sobs gurgled from his throat. He fell back to the floor, his hands pressing against the sidewalk harshly, his head hung down. A soft painful murmur came from his wet lips, "Is this…is this how true love feels like?"

**To be continued…**

**Notes:** yes it's a bit stupid and complicate but remember, Draco nor the Malfoys were capable of loving and Draco experience the pain of a love he can't have. The love the Malfoys had denied for so long to avoid pain, devastation, and this is how I wanted him to feel; confused, devastated, angry, pained.


	9. The Healer’s fiancé

**Title:** Al Rubio Moreno

**By:** Shinigami Liliz Black

**Summary:** Harry is an Auror and is assigned to extract information from Draco but when he meets the blonde his straight life changes.

**Rating:** R

**Status:** BETAED

**Chapter Nine: The Healer's fiancé**

He slowly made his way to the dark figure sitting in front of the fireplace, a glass of dark red wine in his long white fingers. Each took be take was muffled by the carpet yet water trickle down his clothes and into the carpet. He felt the cold drops sliding done the brick of his nose and into his lips.

"You're late," the voice of the cold fire said. He sat down on the empty couch beside the man in front of the fireplace, the hood covering every inch of his face, making him look sinister and deadly, like a Dementor.

He ignored the fact that the couch was being drenched wet by his robes and leaned back, his eyes darting to the fireplace, lost in the wicked dancing flames, casting dancing shadows around the room. "I have a life," he mumbled.

The dark figure snorted, bringing the glass underneath the hood, his lips taking a sip of the strong liquor, "What? Another one night stand?"

He glared back at the dark figure; his fist grasped the soft cushion of the couch, "What do you care?"

The figure continued to sip on his wine, leaning against the soft couch. "I see; I called you for the sphere, did you get it?"

He shuddered involuntary at the coldness around his body at the clothes wetness, or it was the presence of the other man? "No I haven't, the sphere you're looking for is highly rare and inaccessible."

He lowered the glass of wine, turning his head a little, as if to look at the other man, "Nothing is inaccessible, especially for you Draco, of all people."

The blonde sighed, bringing his hand up to his forehead, rubbing, "Look I haven't got the time to actually look for it. All I know is that is highly rare and very difficult to find. Many people have died in the process of searching for it."

The dark figure placed his glass down on the carpet, joining his hand while his eyebrows rest on the arm rest. "I trust you will get it Draco, you have more knowledge on this than Severus."

The blonde shook the strands of wet blonde hair off his face as shivers ran down his spine at the name of his godfather. His silver eyes swirled with a troubled emotion forcing him to look away from the hooded figure. "But Severus is good when it comes to looking for things."

The hooded figure chuckled, "I don't want Severus involved too deeply into this, you know where he is residing right now according to the mission and that old goof is skillfull at Legilimency."

The blonde rolled his eyes and held the urges to scream out, '_You're such a fool yourself! Severus is a master at Occulemcy_!'

"Fine," he was forced to mumble, looking at the wall ahead, ignoring the stare of the red eyes beneath the hood. "Give me some time."

"You best not fail me again Draco, I'm giving you a chance, and I don't to this often."

He stood up shaking the heavy wet clothes and rolled his eyes, "I feel honored," he drawled sarcastically and stepped forward to leave the room.

"Have you seen Harry Potter?"

The question suddenly froze the blonde's inside, his throat tightened. His eyes widened a bit but were soon cool and his face put on a mask of emotionless, "Why do you me about that bloody bastard?" he asked, his voice dropping with disgust. _Thank God he was behind him!_

"I heard rumors Draco," the figure whispered behind him, still in his chair, "That you had encountered him months ago."

"And?" he asked, snorting, "What do you care if I saw him or not? Is not like I would approach him and say 'Oh hello Potter, I'm the one you're looking for to catch'," he drawled sarcastically.

The figure chuckled, his hand reaching down to picked up the goblet, "So you did see him, interesting."

Draco crossed his arm irritated and turned to face the back of the chair, "So what? Are you going to punish me for not bringing him onto you, since you seem to have a little obsession on him?"

"Language Draco, watch it while I'm presence," the figure whispered, bringing the glass back to his lips, "I can assure you tomorrow night, Potter will suffer, especially now that he's pregnant."

The words hit Draco like a cold bucket of water, "P-pregnant?!"

Draco did not notice, but a twisted smirk appeared on the figure's lips, "My boys will be launching an attack on his godfather's house. He's as weak as a cub without his mother," then he laughed, "I can imagine the old goof's face when we strike his precious Golden Boy, pregnant."

Draco turned, his eyes widening in shock. _Harry's pregnant?_ His mind flew back to the event of that night, the night he always yearned to experience once again. He shook his head, trying to shake the memories of and gritted his teeth his face twisting in anger, "I shall go," he whispered, trying to hide the anger on his voice, "May you kill that pompous bastard," he hissed out, yet his tone didn't reach the reality of the words.

The figure chuckled at his words as the blonde closed the door behind him, enjoying the taste of his wine, "Soon Draco, soon."

* * *

Harry sat down beside his godfather, reading the Daily Prophet, "Morning," he mumbled sleepily, rubbing his eyes. Sirius lowered the newspaper opened on his hands, and smiled.

"How are you today mommy?" he asked with a huge gin on his lips, his eyes never stop gleaming mischievously, Harry glared at him as Remus hand him down a mug of warm chocolate.

Remus chuckled, as he served Harry breakfast, "Are you hyper already?" he asked to the dog animagus who flashed him an innocent smiled in return. His hand reached out for a cinnamon roll and Remus groaned, "Oh no, how much sugar have you consumed?" he asked placing their plates ahead, and sitting down on the table beside the kitchen.

Harry stuffed his mouth with a strap on bacon, watching both man amusedly. Sirius took a bite off his cinnamon and looked thoughtful, "Two cinnamon rolls and half the stack of Oreos; Why?" he asked nibbling his cinnamon roll.

Remus brought his hand to his temple, massaging thoughtfully, "Sirius, you have got to stop consuming sugar every morning-"

The dog animagus finished his cinnamon, and pouted, "But who would resist a delicious stack of Oreos? They're addictive!"

Remus looked up and growled, "I would Sirius."

"Aww," the animagus protested, "but that's you Remus. You barely fancy any sweets."

"Fancy isn't the appropriate word Sirius, I _controlled_ myself from buying half of Honeydunkes stock as you always seemed to do."

Harry almost choke on his eggs at Remus's word, "Did he?" he asked, after gulping the eggs.

Remus rolled his eyes, "Believe me, I have to run after him to stop him from doing something reckless while he's hyper."

"Hey, I was not reckless," Sirius pouted, "I was merely having a glorious day!"

"With high levels of sugars," Remus muttered making Harry laughed. Remus eyes darted to the raven haired boy as he rest his elbows on the table, when his chin rested on his palm. "Harry, I have to tell you something."

Harry stopped chewing his sausage and raised his eyebrow at the werewolf. He gulped the sausage and replied, "Fire away Remus."

"Dumbledore owled me," Remus said, earning a startled expression from the other man, "It seems that he is also your legal guardian after Sirius and well, St. Mungus owled him with the pregnancy results." Remus ran his hand nervously through his dark honey hair with grey streaks, "He was surprised; he told me he'll be sending someone over here to check on the baby. He mentioned it was a good Healer."

"When?" Harry asked, resuming his eating.

"Today."

Just as Remus's words were heard a figure stumbled inside the living room, which seemed to had traveled by Floo powder. The men on the table stopped eating looking at the figure, rising to his feet and dusting the ashes off his robes.

Sirius's face was priceless as he stood up, angrily pointing a shaking finger at the figure, "You! What are you doing in my house Snivellus!"

The dark black haired man looked up, a sneer growing on his lips. Harry noticed the Potion Master was still the same after those encounter with his missions; shoulder length greasy hair, hooked nose, pallid skin and dark onyx eyes, still in his usual black robes, "Fancy seeing you Black," he sneered sarcastically, "I'm here for Dumbledore."

Sirius gaped and snarled back, "You're the Healer?! Merlin has Dumbledore gone mad this time?"

Remus stood up and stood between Sirius and Snape before anything dangerous could happen. "Sirius, sit down," he told to the dog animagus.

"I'm not going to sit until that baboon leaves my house!"

"Then you might as well stay on your feet Black, because I have business to do with Mr. Potter here, and his _child_."

"Sirius, don't start," Remus said, sternly, forcing the dog animagus into the chair, "We need a Healer to inspect the child's process, don't we Harry?"

Harry looked at Remus and nodded, nervously. "I guess so."

"I don't like him," Sirius hissed pointing at Severus, who stood in front of them his arms crossed, sneering. "And I don't trust him."

"I'm not a price to be liked Black, deal with it," Severus drawled and his eyes landed on Harry, "Let's get this over with."

Harry nodded, "Sirius, it's ok, I'll be fine."

"But-"

Harry turned and smiled at the animagus held down on the chair by Remus, "I trust Severus," he said looking at the tall Potion Master, "He won't say a thing." He then disappeared upstairs.

Severus titled his head, looking intently at the raven and nodded, "If you're not aware Black, I'm skillfully at Ocullemcy unlike the child's _other_ father," he added looking at the black haired man disappearing upstairs, "Who seem to have problems closing his mind."

The two man into the room stared at the Potion Master speechless. It was Remus who broke the silence, "You've seen Malfoy?"

"Few occasions," he said, staring coldly at the werewolf, "But other than that, he's always lost into his little world." He spun around and went upstairs where Harry was waiting.

Remus and Sirius stared at each other shocked before Sirius scowled, "I bet he had seemed him in his dirty works as a Death Eater."

Remus rolled his eyes letting go of the animagus, "You know damn well Severus is scarifying his life and fate to help us on this war Sirius."

"But that doesn't change the fact he-"

But before Sirius could finish what he was about to say, another figure stumbled in from the fireplace. This time the figure lost his balance rolling over the floor and hit the couch hard. "Uf! E ryda dnyjamehk po Vmuu Buftan!" he said in a foreign language

Remus and Sirius looked down at the figure with raise eyebrow, a faint smoke of dark dusty covering him. Soon the figure stood up, and looked at the men ahead when the smoke cleared. Remus and Sirius had never been so shock on his live at such a sight.

It was a young woman, probably on her early twenties, with long blonde hair, pushed into a bun, the end of her hair sticking out. Long strands of hair feel over her pale cheeks and temples, her blue-grayish eyes staring back at them confused. She was clad on green shorts, a dark orange sleeveless shirt while long straps of blue clothes fell behind her back from her shirt and many belts and small bags fasten around her waist and thigh. Her boots were high heeled, one of her hand clad in a long pale green glove while the other hold a claw knuckle with spikes and a dark round goggles dangle from her neck

"Err… Who are you?" Remus asked, approaching the young woman cautiously

The young woman smiled, "Rikku," she said in a sweet tone, "And you?"

"Remus," he said shortly but the woman's smile widened and she took Remus's hand, "and Sirius! Nice to meet you," she said, then guided him back to the table now looking at Sirius, "Where is Severus?"

"He's upstairs with Harry, why?" Remus replied looking curiously at the woman. She turned to look at him and frowned, slumping on the chair Harry was sitting previously.

"I guess I came in a bit late."

Sirius leaned over the table, "Late for what?" He noticed her eyes were a bit off; looking closer her pupil was a swirling symbol and gasped, "You're an Al Bhed!"

"Yeah," she said blushing, "Does that bothers you? It if does I'll go-" she started to sat standing up.

"No, no!" Remus exclaimed, gesturing her to sit back, "Not at all, we're just a bit shock to see an Al Bhed looking for Severus."

"Well," she started to say scratching her neck, "I'm his fiancé."

Both jaw dropped at the confession. "His what?" Sirius asked, unable to hide his surprise.

Rikku looked from Remus to Sirius, troubled, "He didn't mention it? I thought you two were colleagues as Dumbledore told me."

Sirius snorted, "Dumbledore sure is off his rocket. We aren't colleagues or anything of the sort."

Remus slapped the animagus's shoulder, scowling, "We attended on the same school, we had out rivalries but now we are colleagues but it doesn't mean Severus would tell us his secret life."

Sirius then took the gloved hand of Rikku, "Look, you're too young and charming to be waste as to marry a selfish pompous bastard such a Snape."

Rikku laughed, "He's not that, he's such a charming gentleman!" she said a bit dreamily, "Of course sometimes he has his tempers but other than that he's adorable. Besides I've been engaged with him even since I was borne."

Sirius gaped at the woman incredulously, "Tell me I'm listening wrong," he whined at the werewolf who glared in return. "Snape, a gentleman? Ha my arse!"

"What are you doing here?" a cold voice came from the steps of the stairs. All turned and saw Severus, followed by Harry.

"Severus I-" Rikku tried to say but Severus glared at her, "I told you to wait at my office; Dumbledore sent you, did he? I'll skin that old goof myself," Severus cursed under his breath his pale hand tightened into fists.

"It's such a pity you're stuck with such an asshole," Sirius said smirking at Rikku's direction.

Severus pulled out his wand, glaring at the animagus and at the same time Sirius jumped to his feet, his wand out as well. Rikku acted quickly and stepped between them, "Stop!"

Remus reached out to grab Sirius's shoulder, "Sirius that's enough."

Rikku grabbed Severus's wand hand gently, "Sev, let's go."

Severus scowled at Sirius's direction, "Fine," he muttered pushing his wand back into his robes, "I'll owl the results later, Potter."

Harry nodded smiling weakly, "Thank you Severus."

Severus grunted in return as Rikku wrapped her arms around his right arm, "We're not going through Floo Powder, are we?"

Severus rolled his eyes in returned and pulled his wand out, and with a loud crack, both Dissapparated.

Remus sighed, letting go of Sirius as the couple left. Sirius grunted sitting down on his chair, "Bastard."

Harry looked from Remus to Sirius, "Care to explain who that was?"

Remus smiled, "You wouldn't believe it Harry; she's Severus's fiancée."

Harry gaped at the werewolf, "Really?" Remus nodded picking up the plates from the table as Sirius shook the newspaper open very harshly.

"I'm surprised that an Al Bhed is going to marry Severus. They usually marry those within their race."

"Race?" Harry asked sitting down as he rubbed his round belly, "What's an Al Bhed anyways?"

"Sirius used to say he wanted to become one if there was a chance," Remus commented, making the other man lower the newspaper and stick his tongue out at him. Remus chuckled and continued, "Al Bheds are the most mischievous creators around the world. They say they create Potions, pranks, charms and everything in a matter of minutes; it's their nature to."

"Though, there were times they were discriminated by their creations and behaviors to the point they ended up living in hiding, they barely wandering around the wizard community. They're usually in the deserts or cold dark places."

"That sounds like the perfect mate for Severus," Harry said, "After all he's always creating any sort of things and likes dark places."

"I thought so too."

Sirius rolled his eyes, "Can we talk of something else?"

Harry and Remus laughed, making the other man frowned.

**TBC….**

**Notes**: sorry for the Al Bhed thing, I think it looks a bit out of place? Well I wanted to introduce this character cuz in future chapter she helps allot.

_Uf! E ryda dnyjamehk po Vmuu Buftan!_ Means 'Ow!I hate traveling by Floo Powder' in Al Bhed language


	10. Under Voldemort’s order

**Title:** Al Rubio Moreno

**By:** Shinigami Liliz Black

**Summary:** Harry is an Auror and is assigned to extract information from Draco but when he meets the blonde his straight life changes.

**Rating:** R

**Status:** BETAED

**Chapter Ten: Under Voldemort's order**

"Ruf fyc ed?"

"Drao fana crulgat yd dra vencd desa pid cuuh knycbat ed."

"E caa."

Severus Snape came down the stone steps of the entrance, looking as stern and dead serious as always, his long black robes billowed behind him and his long shoulder length hair moved against the wind of the early afternoon grounds.

He held a parchment in his right hand as his foot-steps were muffled by the soft green grass, making his way to the two figures near the lake. He cleared his throat loudly at the foreign language both figures were speaking and scowled. "Would you two stop talking that ridiculous language?"

Rikku turned with a hurtful expression as Severus rolled his eyes and thrust the parchment to the other older man. Smiling, Albus Dumbledore took the parchment, unrolling the piece and reading the content slowly. In the meantime, Rikku, wrapped her arms around Severus's neck, making the other man scowled.

Dumbledore finished reading the parchment, watching the couple with amusement. Severus glared back before the other man could utter a word. Dumbledore chuckled, giving Severus the parchment, "Very well, you may owl him by night, I believe he isn't home at the moment."

Severus nodded, as Rikku rested her head on his chest. Dumbledore grinned, "I shall leave you two alone for privacy." Severus growled at the old man's word as he walked back to the castle, leaving them alone.

But Severus Snape wasn't angry or modest by the old man. Sure, he was the one who brought Rikku in and informing him of her being his legal fiancée since her birth according to the contract his mother signed but he would never blame Dumbledore for it. Rikku, since she had come into his life, had turned it upside-down, and opened his eyes to many things he refused to admit. The girl had become something to him, despite their age difference.

Rikku smiled, pushing away, "Let's go back inside! I want to show you something fabulous!"

Severus nodded, his arm grasping her waist and pulling her closer. Rikku grinned at his move, "You're such a naughty boy Mr. Snape! I love you."

Severus did not responded but he did something no one would be able to witness, his lips curved into a smile and kissed the younger woman in his arms.

* * *

Harry stood up from his bed; at the annoying tapping the barn school owl was doing against his window. He let the owl in, as he landed in the foot of the bed. The gray owl stuck his talon out, letting a rolled parchment into view.

Harry sighed, untying the parchment. He unrolled it and read the content, as he pet the owl nibbling his fingers.

"Seven and a half months," he whispered dropping the parchment to the bed, "I have to be more careful, the baby might be due to anytime now."

He rolled the parchment, as the owl nibbled his finger annoyingly, "Oh fine!" he hissed, reaching over the night table with difficulty by his round belly and have the owl some treats.

He watched the owl fly out and soon noticed the light of the streets diminish and the lights around his room wiped off.

* * *

Sirius rested his head against Remus's shoulder as the other man read the book in his hands. Remus chuckled at the other man, "You know, you're heavy."

At those words Sirius broke into a sleepy grin and wrapped his arms around his lover's waist and cuddled against him. "Stop it Sirius that tickles!" he said dropping the book and trying to wriggle out of the other man's grasp, a laugh escaping his lips, "Sirius!"

But as he laughed out loud at the other's man cuddling, the lights were wiped off completely. "What the-" both men mumbled stopping. Even if it was pit black, Sirius managed to reach over the nigh table grabbing his wand, "_Luminosa_!"

Nothing happened; he turned to look where Remus was supposed to be sitting beside him, "What's wrong? We did the enchantment right?"

"Lumos," Remus murmured, a dim white light coming from the tip of his wand. He whipped his wand around, as he stood up, sending dim illumination around the room. He stopped and looked back at Sirius, "We should check on Harry."

As they stepped out of the room, another dim light coming from a wand came into view in the corridor. Harry was standing nearby the stairs, holding the fence, for support as he wore a white polo and pajama pants, the round belly coming out into view. "What happened? I though you had enchanted electricity."

"We do," Remus replied, approaching the young man, "This only- wait!" he said alarmed but quietly, "This only happens when someone breaks the wards!"

Sirius peered over the stairs, "Are you implying someone broke in?"

"A wizard," Remus said, "Wards can repel Muggle thieves, but not wizard ones, it's obvious only they know how to break the wards."

Harry then pushed his room door opened, his wand held high as he reached over his left, grabbing a back pack. He placed his wand between his teeth, as his hands, roamed inside the bag, pulling few instruments out.

"What are you doing Harry?" Sirius asked from the top of the stairs as Remus watched him nearby. Harry threw Sirius a leather case while the other man caught it lightly. He opened the small case and sharp daggers came out.

Harry removed his wand from this mouth, "Auror equipment, use it for emergency."

"Harry you can't-" Remus tried to say but Harry, adjust belts around his chest and arms, equipped with dangerous Auror equipment.

"I'm not useless just because I have a round belly," he told the other man as threw the bag aside.

"Don't you think you're overreacting Harry?" Harry stared at Remus with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm an Auror Remus, Aurors overreact for precaution." His hand reached over the fence on the stairs but Sirius stopped him.

"Let me go first," he said, "To check if things are all right." Harry sighed, crossing his arms. Sirius smiled and skipped down the stairs his wand held ready for any combat.

Downstairs was less pitch black, though the balcony was open, wind coming in, shaking the curtains. Sirius walked over, shaking the curtains off and shutting the sliding door. A white piece of paper was glue to the crystal; curious Sirius yanwked it off and read it.

Careful, Death Eaters will attack.

"Remus!" Sirius called alarmed and as he looked up a reflection of a man with a white mask appeared in the door. When he turned he felt something painful and hot hit him on the shoulder sending him to the floor, howling.

Upstairs Remus and Harry heard Sirius howling and ran down, wand's ready. What Remus saw made him gasped. It was a dark figure, with a white mask beneath the hood, his wand raised, to Sirius as he wriggled in the floor, grasping his shoulder.

The figure switched his target as Remus opened his mouth to attack and sent a dark red spell to the werewolf, hitting him hard in the chin, hitting his head against the wall. Remus gagged at the pain and stumbled down but held his balance, glaring at the other man.

"Persistent?" the voice said behind the mask.

Remus glared at the man, pointing his wand at him, "Get out!" but another man came behind Remus, grasping his neck with his arm, slowly cutting the oxygen off the werewolf. The werewolf let go of his wand, his hand reaching up to the forearm in instinct trying to catch his breath.

Through this Harry grasped his wand firmly, "What do you want?"

The Death Eater laughed, pointing his wand at him as he came near him, "Oh look! Is mommy Potter. It's it obvious?"

Harry snarled at the other man, "Let them go! It's me all you want!"

Two other figures came from the kitchen, dressed as equal as the other two, their wand ready, "Let's prove how good you are now dear Potter."

Remus who was loose a bit rasped out, "NO!"

Just them, the crystal of the balcony door exploded into pieces and a dark figure slipped in, wand out, firing a spell to the nearest Death Eater. i "_Gravinscius_!" /i

The man who assaulted Sirius was blast away, unconscious to the floor. The figure straightened, his hood never falling and a pale thin smirk appearing on his lips. None could recognize neither of the figures around, so it was quite difficult to keep up with who was who. Though, the two Death Eaters, that came from kitchen growled at the figure stunning what could had been their leader and charged at him, both screaming Crucio.

The figure dodged the curses by inches, and hit the wall back, cracking it. The dark figure raised his hand, with a hard force smashing against the first Death Eater's mask. The man howled, as the mask cracked, blood sputtered from behind the mask to the floor.

The other instead was swift off his feet, a kneeled slammed against his stomach, before he could throw another curse. "What the-" a voice came from the tall Death Eater holding Remus. He pushed the werewolf away as Harry back away, and gripped Harry by his neck. Pulling one of Harry's daggers off his belt and pressing against his neck. "One more move and I'll kill him!"

Both Remus and the dark intruder stopped, watching Harry carefully. The other Death Eaters stood up despite the pain and growled at the intruder, pointing their wand at him. "That goes for you too," the Death Eater growled at Remus who moved away to grab his wand, "I won't hesitate!" he pressed the black deeper, making Harry hissed.

The Death Eater behind the intruder reached over and yanked the hood off the intruder's face, despite the fight he suddenly pulled. Harry felt his throat tightened, his green eyes widened in surprise, Remus gasped and Sirius hissed in pain as two silver eyes, white blonde hair and pallid skin of Draco Malfoy came into view, glaring back at the tall Death Eater holding Harry.

"Draco Malfoy," the Death Eater said a bit surprised, "I never should have guess, you to do this."

Draco scowled in return. "Tell me Malfoy, what are you doing here?"

Draco snorted, "As if I would tell you." The Death Eater dug the knife deeper, drawing blood from Harry's neck.

"Think again Malfoy."

"Fine," the blonde snapped crossing his arms, "Voldemort sent me to kill the baby."

Harry's eyes gleamed with fear at the words as the Death Eater loosened the knife a bit, "He never mentioned you would-"

"Well change of plan!" Draco said loudly with arrogance, "He told me so, or you rather disobey him?" he asked sneering, holding his hand out for the knife.

"Damn," the Death eater cursed letting go of Harry and handing the knife down, "You always get the best part."

Draco smiled smugly, as Sirius and Remus stared terrified at the blonde. He looked over the raven haired young man, "Don't Worry Potter, this will end soon."

Harry stepped back, shaking his head, "N-no Draco-"

Draco smirked, approaching the other man, grasping the knife. He raised his hand, knife held high…

**TBC…**

**Notes:** cliffhanger! Hehehehe

Translation:

"**Ruf fyc ed?" **"How was it?"

"**Drao fana crulgat yd dra vencd desa pid cuuh knycbat ed." **"They were shocked at the first time but soon grasped it."

"**E caa." **"I see."


	11. The nightmares of a birth

Notes: Wow. I just found this chapter while sorting my hard drive. I have up to chapter 13 written. chapter 14 is halfway written. So i decided to finish the story.

**Title:** Al Rubio Moreno

**Chapter Eleven: The nightmares of a birth**

Draco smirked, approaching the other man, grasping the knife. He raised his hand, knife held high and in a haste the whirled, taking the Death Eater by surprised and threw the knife impaling the taller Death Eater in the forehead. The Death Eater dropped to the floor, colliding with the other two as Draco shouted, "Now Lupin!"

Remus picked his wand and shouted a strong '_Stupefy_' making both Death Eaters blast off their feet unconscious. Remus scrambled to his feet towards Sirius leaning against the wall hissing in pain as Draco turned to face Harry.

For the first time Draco was speechless, watching the other man his cold eyes melting into worry gray orbs. Slowly he could tell the other man has change through a short period of seven months. The man's skin was tanner, broader and the adultness could be recognized in the strong chin and detailed expression. His throat tightened as his eyes darted from those deep illuminating green eyes glancing fearfully at him to the round belly beneath the long wide nightshirt. "I-" he tried to say feeling his insides tightening at the realization that he had him, his night and day obsession, his desire, standing just before him with a round belly carrying what could he his or plainly someone else's.

Harry moved first at the deep long silence. His expression change from fear to rage, his body shook violently at the sight of the blonde, trying to kill his now most prized possession. He mustered his strength, against his own will and mind, as it keep screaming to burry onto the other man's chest and slapped the other man.

Draco didn't expect such reaction from the other man and stumbled over falling at the blow. He felt completely ashamed of been knocked up by another man and less in a low act as a slap. He held his cheek stunned as he looked up at the other man, _You deserve it Malfoy_, his mind scream, _you thought he would welcome you with open arms after all he has been through?_ His gray eyes flashed with pain looking down at the floor. "How dare you!" Harry hissed his eyes watering, "How dare you try to kill your own son!"

The confession had hit him hard though he knew it would come to this. He fucked him, he kissed him and ravished him that night, and he enjoyed every minute of it, thinking that he had ashamed and hurt the other man to sink on his control only to find that it was him all alone who had fell into his own trap. He stared at him with a shocked expression, standing up, "I was merely tricking them into a trap Potter," he mumbled unable to look back at the other man. It was all he could say at the moment, if he looked up and tried to say something else it would mean his downfall, his subconscious to the other man. "Are you certain?"

Harry opened his mouth and closed it with a snap unable to find the correct words. He took the time to examine the other man and the slight difference of his gray eyes. They weren't the cold steely silver as the used to instead he noticed they shine with a gray color, faint blue steaks gleaming into them as a sign of ice being melt into water. The blonde's expression was more open, rather than that cold mask of indifference and arrogance, it showed the face of a man, hunted and hurt with the reality of the world, it's cruelty and the new realization of a new feeling that was there for him all along.

Harry had never examined someone so close in his life and never he had actually glad at the man's presence. The child in his stomach flipped, as if sensing his other father's presence and had leaped in joy.

"Of course it is yours bast-gah," he suddenly gagged, doubling over holding his belly. The small infant on his belly continue to kick and flipped sending waves of pain over his body. "Oh shit," he cursed his legs giving up at the pain, stumbling forward. Luckily, Draco was fast and pushing his pride away, he took hold of his forearms tightly, keeping him on his feet.

Remus had heaved Sirius on the couch when the duo exchanged short words; when he saw Harry hoilding his belly and almost falling down, thanking Draco did grabbed him just in time, walked over the raven man worried, "Harry what's wrong? Is it a contraction?" he asked as his godfather force himself to his feet, reaching over or his wand, trying to free himself from the horrible pain on his shoulder. Harry's hand grasped the blonde's forearm tightly, pain erupting on his pelvis. The baby flipped over deepening more down into his abdomen, '_Not now_,' he though gritting his teeth as slowly a warm liquid ran down his legs. "Oh god."

Draco felt his breath quickened at the man's distress and pulled him closer, removing the long strands of hair from his forehead. "Potter?" he asked in a quivering boy, "Is it the baby?"

"Lay him down-" he started to say as he tried to back Harry to the couch, but Harry's grip was strong in his forearms. "Malfoy we must-"

"The baby," he gritted out, "I can feel him pushing down!"

Draco felt everything froze around him at those words. Harry's hand slipped up to the upper sleeve of his dark cloak, gasping," I can't stop him!"

"Harry you have to breath and calm down!" Remus exclaimed, "You can't push him out yet!"

"He needs medical attention you moron!" Draco snapped at the werewolf, "I don't care if I have to run into a room full of Aurors but I'm taking him to St. Mungus!" He manage to loosen the man's grip on his sleeve and slipped one hand behind his back, while he bend, slipping the other behind his knees heaving him onto his arms.

"Malfoy wait!" Remus tried to warn but the blonde's face screwed in concentration and with loud crack he was gone.

He Apparate into the first floor of St. Mungus, earning many screams at his presence and worst at the sight of Harry Potter in his arms going into labor. Many wizard waiting for a turn had raised his wand an him though Remus and Sirius soon had followed him, apparating and lowering the wand's raised, at the couple.

Draco was completely determinate on Getting Harry to the Pregnancy ward. He really didn't care how much of an entrance he made or if Remus and Sirius were following him, and actually preventing the rest from attacking him. Male pregnancy weren't common and they were very delicate when it comes to laboring.

His cloak billowed behind him, as he walked down the many corridors, startling people at his presence. Harry grasped the front of his robes, painfully, gritting his teeth as tears rolled down his cheeks, his glasses lingering down the brick of his nose. In mere minutes he found the Pregnancy Ward written in a white door and kicked the door open. "I have an emergency!" he shouted as the door open, startling the Healers inside.

The Healers gasped at his presence and the sight of the Boy Who Lived, desperate holding into his robes, as another contraction kicked him. "I can't stand it!" he snarled his eyes shut tightly.

"Are you all bloody blind or what? He's about of a have a fucking baby; move!" Draco yelled angrily making the Healers jump and scrambled around the white room, setting the bed.

He placed the raven man down on the bed as the Healers surround the bed, muttering spells under his breath. Draco felt a wave of energy pressing around his body as Harry let out a loud searing scream. He stepped back a bit and felt his back collide with something hot and painful and pushed him back to the bed closer than he was before. _Damn they place a shielding ward_, he thought gritting his teeth, _Come it off Draco, it's quite common to, after all magic in pregnancy was dangerous without protection._

His eyes landed on Harry who was grasping the thin blue covers of the bed, desperately, his face twisted in pure agony as his breath came in long desperate gasp. The Healers around shook their head, some still pointing their wand at the raven haired man's belly. One looked up at Harry with a worried expression, "I'm concern about this Mr. Potter; usually Male pregnancy is under cesarean though your child has gone further into the canal, and is stuck between the pelvis."

Draco held the urge to punch the Healer in the face at his word, "Then what are you waiting for? Do as you see fit to!"

"Is not that easy Malfoy!" one of the Healers snapped, "A child from male pregnancy has never been born 'naturally'"

"I don't care your terms of naturally!" he snarled at the Healer, "This is Potter and his child and you better bring that kid alive to this world or I can swear I'll rip your fucking balls off!"

The Healer glanced at the blonde terrified as the leader sighed, "Prepare the expanding charm." The charm was cast as another wave of energy pressed against him. _Damn Potter you're stronger than I thought._

"Mr. Potter," The Leader said brining the raven haired man's legs up, "The expanding charm is being slowly rejected by your magical aura. You have to push in the appropriate time to help us get the baby out."

Harry tried to nod only to let out another agonizing scream. Harry's hand reached over to the blonde, who was staring at the Healers, trying to cast expanding charms only to feel the rejected spells forming waves of magic around them, and grasped his hand, "Draco!" he hissed out.

Draco let the other man take his hand and gripped in return kneeling over to be in Harry's gaze level, "I'm here."

The other man suppressed a smiled through the pain he was feeling, mouthing 'thank you'. "Mr. Potter push!"

Draco flinched at the grip the man hand on his hand, he barely could felt the blood running through it as he pushed, gritting his teeth, his face flushing red at the force he was pushing on every attempt. Every 10 seconds Harry would stop, trying to catch his breath, as the pain intensify and more screams left his lips as the Healer persuade him.

It was at last, what it seems an eternity the cry of a baby reached their ears. "It's a boy," the Healers holding the baby said, while another cast few cleaning spells on the baby and wrapping a blanket around the tiny wriggling body. Harry's grasp loosened and Draco was finally able to feel the blood running through his hand. Thought he barely paid attention to it, the cry of the baby had snapped his censes, feeling warmness around his body. _A boy…_

The Healer handed down the blue bungled where the baby rest. Harry mustered his strength to sit up, after the Healers cast healing charms on him and took the baby with trembling hand. His eyes filled with tears watching the little baby he had hold for seven months inside him.

Draco leaned over peering into the blue bungled. The first thing he noticed was the strands of white blonde hair in the baby's head, soon followed by the tiny pale body. His chest tightened, forgetting he was being watched by the Healers as his gray eyes watered. _My son, our son_ he thought, feeling the happiness growing out from his chest. _This is ours_. "Have you thought for a name?" he asked with a quivering voice, as he sniffed wiping the tears before they could fall.

Harry watched the blonde tiredly, watching the little infant with a startled expression, as he wiped the tears off, " I thought about Kadoth but-"

"Kadoth?" the blonde asked, "Kadoth," he repeated softly under his breath, "I like it." Then he leaned over a smile spreading on his lips, "Hello Kadoth," he said his finger reaching to touch the baby's hand. The tiny finger's felt the strong finger and wrapped around it, as he wiggle under the blankets.

Harry however, was shocked at the blonde's expression. He was being soft and gently and to complicate things, he _smiled. _Draco Malfoy actually smiled. He was starting to feel, first the world was really changing drastically and second, maybe babies has a something that could change someone so hastily.

Yet what was more surprising is when the baby had grasped Draco long pale finger, had surprise snapped his eyes open, staring curiously at the two closed faces of his parents. Harry gasped, noticing the unusual color of the baby's eyes. There were grayish colors with a dark green around the dark black pupil, making the baby's eyes look a deep captivating turquoise color.

"Wow," he heard the blonde whispered. "Amazing. Can I hold him?" he asked, not ripping his eyes of the tiny infant.

Harry looked at the blonde as he sat down on the edge of the bed, "I guess so," he whispered, feeling a new mysterious feeling towards the blonde. _Could this mean…_

But Draco never got the chance to hold his own son into his arms. The door opened, Remus's and Sirius's screams of protests echoing around the room. Everything became slow-motion for the blonde as he turned as Aurors stepping inside the room, wand out pointed at him, yelling the first stunning spell, his happiness slowly slipping away, replace by a nasty feeling of fear. He tried to stand up as his breath stuck on his throat to dodge the spell but he was not able to prevent the spell as it struck him on his chest. His pale hand reached over to grasp the covers tightly as he lost his balance and knocked his head against the wall.

His vision blurred, starting to darkened. He heard from the distance Harry's angry voice screaming 'No!', the baby's cry as his lips tried to call out. _No… Harry…_

He was falling…

And everything when numb… a complete silence…

**TBC…**

**Notes:** eek! O.O wow I'm elaborating my description! Thanks to DracoMinx. I hope I don't screw this fic because I started to place few ideas that looked out of place and had to remove some.

**Next Chapter:** _A step into the beginning._

(Yes, I'll tell you so you can die and hunt me to know more! Bwahhaha!) Draco wakes up and founds himself locked up but as he look around he meets someone he knows that surprised him allot. Surprise, surprise! And he receives horrible news too!


	12. Breakthrough and Runaway

**Title:** Al Rubio Moreno

Notes: you might find errors. sorry! i dont have a beta reader!

**Chapter Twelve: Breakthrough and Runaways**

Silence…

Numb Cold….

Water dripping down.

He could hear faint voices nearby, as cold drops of water drip down into his face, soaking his robes making him feel uncomfortable. His cheek felt extremely cold against the rocky foul floor. Shiver run down his spine a he open his eyes, slowly focusing at the dark atmosphere.

"Where am I?" he mumbled, sitting up against wall. A strong headache kicked in as he leaned against the wall. Under his hand he felt bits of old bones that cracked at his movement.

"Of all places to pop, it has to be in a place full of wizard," he heard a man say, "What a moron that Malfoy boy is."

At his first name, Draco snapped to his sense, remembering the tragedy of the hospital and the birth of his son. His hand reached into his pocket, finding no wand at all nor the objects and money he usually carries with him. Ignoring his headache he hastily walked over the thick iron bars, keeping him in this cold dark room.

It didn't take long to figure it out he was locked up in Azkaban. There were guards walking everywhere as few dementors pass by sending shivers down his spine. He slowly fell to his knee, resting his forehead against the iron bars. _Is Harry and his son ok?_

"Where's Potter?" he asked, taking by surprised at the guards passing nearby.

One of the guards snorted. "Like I would tell you filthy brat."

Angrily Draco shook the bars violently, "Where's Potter you old goof!"

The guard scowled and flicked a spell at his cell. Draco was yanked off the iron bars he was holding and pressed back to the wall. "Watch your mouth golden locks, or I'll feed you to the dementors," the guard hissed approaching his cell, "You're in Azkaban , not a tea party."

The blonde glared at the guard, slipping down to the floor, fist tightening, crushing the spare bones around the floor. "Don't expect food today," another guard said.

Draco slammed his fists against the floor, making the water splash around. Years ago it would have been a joke to send Aurors and wizards behind the blonde to capture him. Everytime they do, they would go back to headquarters, empty handed and badly bruised. It was why he was wanted so urgently. A powerful wizard, nor good nor Death Eater; Wanted by Voldemort and the Ministry; a horrid cold blood assassin.

Now, those days of glory has come to an end since the day he met Potter, and pregnant the black haired wizard. Everything went down to zero, especially the foolish attempt to appear in St Mungus that cost him his express ticket to Azkaban.

"Damn it!" he cursed, looking at the wall beside him. The lower part of the wall was make with iron bars, probably because of the water that drips down the ceiling to avoid any water disaster inside.

"It is true, then?" he heard someone speaking from the other side of the lower bars at his right, "The baby Potter has is yours?"

Draco focuses his sight into the darkness of the other cell. He could make out a slim figure leaning against the wall, covered in damp ragged clothes. "Who the fucking hells are you?"

"After all these years, its that the way you will greet your father?" The figure leaned over the bars, making the blonde held his breath, eyes widened.

There was the elegant rich man of Lucius Malfoy ; long white blonde locks now looking like tangled sandy and dirty blonde, most of his face covered with dirt, bruises and curly blonde beard. His high cheekbones were visible than before due to the lack of food and nutrition provided in this hellhole.

A half bony hand reached through the bars, touching Draco's chin, lowering his head and looking intently into the gray orb of his son. Draco stared back, terrified at the horrid image of his father, how his once gray cold eyes full with authority now lingers with a vast empty emotionless gray orbs with bags under his eyes.

"F-Father," Draco blurted out, in a weak voice.

Lucius Malfoy snorted at his son's voice, "I expected you to last longer outside Draco."

Draco looked away from his father, ashamed, "It was an accident," he muttered. "I was just-"

"-Trying to get Potter to the hospital on time. I don't blame you Draco," Draco shivered as he heard his father voice say his name after a long time. "I was as foolish as you when you were to be born."

"Difference is that at that time you weren't that much of a wanted person on the streets," Draco muttered.

Lucius chuckled, "True but that doesn't change the fact that you acted human towards the situation; it was your son."

Draco rolled his eyes , " And with Potter, of all people."

"I don't blame you," Lucius said quietly as two guards passed by, "The boy is powerful. You sure have good taste."

Draco blushed and slapped his father's hand away. "Is not like I asked him to!"

Lucius laughed softly, "You sure have grown allot since the last time I saw you Draco. You have no idea how much I missed my son."

"You sound odd," Draco pointed out.

"Azkaban change people Draco," Lucius said, "Makes you realized your feelings; that the things you love the most are no longer within your reach." One of the guards stopped in front of Lucius's cell and left a gray plate with bits to cold chicken and two hard slices of bread. The guard continued his march down to the next cells ignoring Draco.

Lucius took half of one of the slices of bread and passed the rest to Draco, "Eat, you'll need it."

Draco raised an eyebrow and snorted, "Look at you, you look like a walking skeleton!"

"I need you to eat, now that you're here," he said while nibbling on his slice of bread. "I need you sane enough to tap that power you had since little, and put it into use."

Draco looked at his father perplexed, "You making it sound like something wicked," he said as he munched the cold bits of chicken.

"Far more," Lucius said leaning back against the wall with a long sigh, "Had you ever wonder why even Voldemort couldn't mark you?"

"Because I sealed it within you," Lucius answered before Draco could ask, pointing at Draco's chest pressing his finger against the pale skin. Slowly, a small celtic tattoo appeared on the skin Lucius was touching.

Draco jumped, food forgotten, "What the-!"

"Your days in Azkaban will be short my dear dragon."

He let the Daily Prophet fell down to the desk, papers scattering around. He brought his hand to his temples, massaging, feeling his head pondering. His half moon glasses slipped to the tip of his nose. "This is madness."

A desperate knocked on the door made him rearrange his composure and pushed his glasses back to the brick of his nose. "Come in."

Severus Snape entered his office, breathing heavily, and slammed the same copy of the Daily Prophet into his desk. "First Potter and his son, now this."

Albus Dumbledore peered at the headlines of the Daily Prophet he happened to have read minutes before: Breakthrough in Azkaban. Father and son on the loose.

"He is taking advantage over this!" Severus hissed at the old wizard. "If we don't make a move-"

"What can we do Severus?" Dumbledore said ripping his gazed to the picture of Azkaban in smoke to the Potion Master. "Nor the Auror council, The Order and the Ministry have no clue where Voldemort moves!"

"What about you?" he snapped, "You always have a clue!"

"Well I'm afraid this is the first time I don't, Severus." Albus said standing up, looking out to the window. "It seems Voldemort has reach a higher level of magic, which we cannot normally track."

"And you're standing arms crossed and letting Voldemort do whatever he wishes to?"

Albus slammed his fist on his desk, making the entire content tremble. Fawkes screeched in protest at the reaction. "This is no easy task especially when you have everyone depending on you!" he exclaimed, "Tracking him now is not the same as before and it takes time and mind to do it!"

For the first time Severus was taken aback by the reaction of the old wizard. "My mistakes Albus-"

Albus waved his hand, shaking his head, "Do not worry my child, "he said softly, "Im just stressed out about all this situation, especially the disappearance of Harry and his child."

The old wizard looked at the Daily Prophet and sighed, " Now the question in hand is those two," he said pointing at the picture of Lucius and Draco Malfoy. " I don't think Voldemort helped them at all. What are they plotting on?"

Severus raised his eyebrow in confusion, "He didn't? How can you know that for sure? They always worked for Voldemort. They're obviously behind the Lord, looking to go back."

"After what happened in St. Mungus with Draco? I don't think so," Albus whispered, " Draco killed those Death Eaters who attacked Harry that night. That leaves us with a hint that Draco can plot against Voldemort any time."

"Second, Lucius has been around 5 years or more in Azkaban and now that Draco arrives, one week later, they both breakthrough. If Lucius could break through he would have done it years ago but he needed Draco to do it."

"Obviously two minds are better than one," Severus commented.

"Not only that, but the power involved behind," Albus pointed out, "Lucius must have use it."

"Use what?"

Albus chuckled, "Had you ever took interest in the Malfoy Family Geneology?"

He kicked the last remaining corpses away, spitting warm blood in disgust. "This body is killing me."

"We found one survivor my Lord," One of the white masked man with long black robes said, bowing. "She survived most of the spells."

He waved his hand to gesture the Death Eater to guide him, walking pass the dead corpses ignoring the fact he walked on top of them, crushing their bones on the way. He ran his hand through his pale white baldhead, breathing heavily.

"Let me go!" the voice of a girl screamed in protest trying to break free the grip the Death Eater have in her. She was wearing a black robe with straps of loose black cloth around her legs and arms.

The snake like lips curved into a smirk, his red eyes glowing evilly, "Ah If it isn't the great Evangeline."

The girl with long black hair stopped struggling, now looking at the menace in front with her piercing amber eyes. Her lips joined forming and thin line of disgust. " You fucking monster!" she screamed, "You didn't need to slaughter them!"

He frowned, looking like he was sad, "But that's the fun of it." She screamed in protest spitting into his face.

Angered he whipped off his face with the sleeve of his robes and slapped the girl hard on her pale cheek with the back of his hand, drawing blood. He grinned, licking the blood staining his white bony hand. "Tasty as always."

He took hold of her neck in a swift and pulled her close to his angry face. "Don't you ever run away from me! You belong to me!" he screamed at her face, gripping her neck.

With terrifying eyes the girl nodded, blood running down to her chin, "Yes my Lord," she said in a weak croaked voice.

TBC….

Notes: This wasn't in the previous chapter 12 I wrote, so im adding new ideas.


	13. Between Father and Son

**Title:** Al Rubio Moreno

**Chapter Thirteen: Between Father and Son.**

They made their ways through the wood, gasping, breathing heavily, pushing branches away from their path. Behind various people followed, shouting spells, warning them on the dangers they're in, but they didn't stop, they couldn't stop.

"Hurry up!" the taller, slim man hissed at the young man following him behind.

"I'm trying to!" the young man hissed back, " I cant believe you can run this fast after behind lock up so much time! Hell you're bonier than me!"

Lucius Malfoy laughed, "Looks can be deceiving."

Draco laughed sarcastically, "As if!" Suddenly the younger man slipped, due to one of the curses throw at them. Lucius stopped and cursed as the Aurors gained speed on them. He kneel over the blonde biting his finger drawing blood, drawing shapes on the ground with his blood. He stood up, yanked the younger blonde to his feet and pushed him opposite to where the Aurors were coming, "Go, Run!"

Draco was about to protest but followed his father's command. Lucius looked at the approaching Aurors and grinned, He ripped few branches and leaves off the trees around and threw them into their direction. He drew more shapes this time in the air and placed his palm where the shapes should have been. An odd pentagram appeared and the branches and leaves grew, forming a sort of animal knocking the Aurors off their feet.

Lucius smirked, running pass Draco. "What the hell was that!?" Draco exclaimed.

"One of the secret abilities we possess."

"How come you never used it until now?" Draco asked running behind him.

"It's not something we Malfoys like to divulge on public," Lucius replied, "There are many things we have kept secrets from the wizarding world!"

Minutes later, they stopped running finally loosing the Aurors off their trail. Lucius kept walking, showing no sigh of tiredness, until Draco who was gasping for breath. "Now what? How am I going to perform magic without my wand?"

"Take it easy," Lucius said softly.

"Take it easy? We were almost caught there!" Draco exclaimed looking at the back of his father. "How am I supposed to survive-"

Lucius made a sudden halt, making Draco bumped with him and loose his balance, "What the hell was that for?" Draco exclaimed.

Lucius raised his arms, ignoring Draco's complain, "I bring no harm my friends." He said out loud, his eyes scanning the woods.

Before Draco can ask what the hell was wrong with his father several people stepped out from their hiding, most dresses with odd Muggle clothes and some wearing goggles over their eyes.

"As if!" One of the guys said in a weird accent, holding what it looks like a gun.

"We're unarmed men fellows," Lucius replied. Draco stood up, now looking at the commotion, "Stand still Draco," Lucius hissed.

"Mad sa ku drnuikr!" a young woman exclaimed, pushing her way through the crowd.

She sighed, standing in front the two blonde men. Draco took the chance to look at her; it was a young woman, with long blonde hair, pushed into a bun, the end of her hair sticking out. Long strands of hair feel over her pale cheeks and temples, her blue-grayish looking up at them. She was dressed on green shorts, a dark orange sleeveless shirt while long straps of blue clothes fell behind her back from her shirt and many belts and small bags fasten around her waist and thigh. Her boots were high heeled, one of her hand clad in a long pale green glove while the other hold a claw knuckle with spikes and a dark round goggles dangle from her neck.

She giggled, "Ra'c uh uv ic!" She said to the crowd. They lowered their weapons though they didn't stop looking suspiciously at them.

Lucius sighed, "Rikku, Thank Merlin you were here."

Rikku stood up on her tips and stared at Lucius's gray eyes, "You've been hiding them?"

Lucius titled his head and closed his eyes. When he opened them his eyes changed to a deep gray color with a swirl pattern on them.

Draco look from the woman to his father and his eyes, " We were Al Bheds all this time!?" he gaped.

The room was barely lit, however, you could make out few dark wooden furniture and bookshelves decorating most of room. It looked allot like a library, however the few tables covered with odd stands of vials, liquids, tools and fearful ingredients it was easy to guess it was a ritual room.

Just in the right side of the room, between walls of bookshelves stood a tall bony white figure, a blue ball floating inches from the table, with the size four time a basket ball and inside the blue glowing ball lies the crying weeping body of a blonde baby. Wriggling his fist madly as he cry.

He tossed the book aside, watching how a red flow of energy tries to wrap around the ball and slowly fade away like wax being melt after fire leaving the blue ball back to its beginning. He ran one of his hands through, his bald head in frustration; a really bad habit he picked up these days.

He slammed his fist on the table, making few empty vials fell down to the floor. "I hate doing this!" he growled making the baby wailed even harder. He rolled up his sleeve and pressed his bony finger into his ugly skull tattoo on his forearm. "Bring her up," he whispered as the nasty snake coming from the skulls mouth hissed.

"We need to enter Hogwarts," Lucius said, adjusting the boots Rikku passed him. "I must speak with Dumbledore urgently."

Draco snorted as he watched his father, now dress with baggy dark brown trousers, a tight dirty sand shirt with high neck, a set leather of belts running through his chest and back, forming a letter X on his chest. Another set of belts ran down from his waist and crossing down his groin area and buttocks. He had high-heeled boots and gloves reaching his forearm, covering his itching dark mark. The typical goggle lies on top the dirty blond Rikku tried to tangle into a braid but end up doing a thick low ponytail.

"Long time eh?" Lucius whispered now looking at his reflection on he mirror.

Draco rolled his eyes dressing similar his father, however, he had his shirt dark green, with no leather belts his chest and back but only his groin and buttocks. His boots were low heeled, pockets all down his pants. His gloves were cut on each tip of his fingers only reaching halfway his forearm. He refused to wear those ridiculous goggles. Lucius complained that it was traditional for Al Bhed to use them but Draco only shrugged his shoulder not caring for the tradition at all.

"Excuse me, I was raised as a wizard," Draco mumbled, crossing his arms as his father exchange a conversation with Rikku.

"We cannot cross the Hogwart ground," one of the guys said, overhearing Lucius's request, "We do not enter private Ministry educational ground. That is illegal."

"Not if they're with me,"Rikku replied, "I have permission to pass by Dumbledore for my fiance. I will escort them directly to him."

The guy's lip twitched at the Malfoy duo and nodded at Rikku, bowing slightly, "As you wish my lady."

Rikku looked back at Lucius, eying the blonde seriously, "You must have a pretty good reason for going there, because I'm risking my life already by helping you fugitives. Do you care to share the reasons?"

Lucius nodded, massaging his beard, "I have a theory about Lord Voldemort that I must discuss with Dumbledore."

"Couldn't you just send him an owl?" Draco snarled, "We have to risk our breath of freedom to sit down, drink tea and chat things like the old ways!"

"Don't be sarcastic Draco," Lucius reply looking hard at the blonde.

"What else do you expect me to do?" Draco asked, " There are dozens of things you hid from me about us!"

"This is no time to be mad over the past-"

"Past?" Draco asked angrily, "Past my ass! We are fucking bloody Al Bheds."

"You're making it sound like we're beast-"

"They are fucking considered under magical animals right next to werewolves! And you can do this odd fucking thing with plants and blood looking like barbarians!"

"That's called Alchemy, and it's a rare fine art of magic-"

"Fuck the art, "Draco retorted standing up, "What else are you going to say about us? That we can pull rabbits out of our ears?"

"We have something Voldemort wanted and something that probably your son have now."

"Smashing isn't it!" Draco roared, "So now my son have to pay for the broken plates you did?"

Lucius whirled to face his son and before the blonde could react, Lucius slammed him against the wall of the van they were in. Draco's head hit the wall, sending the young man out of focus, yelping at the pain exploding at the back of his head.

"Stop, Stop!" Rikku exclaimed walking over the two blondes but Lucius stopped her with a gesture of his free hand.

"I gave every inch of my skin to protect you from Voldemort's upcoming plan, keep you out of the dark to find years later into the newspaper you were working under his skin!"

"Thanks to me," he said his breath now coming long and angry, "You don't have that tattoo in your forearm! He knew better than to try to! Now, I am re doing my job and this time as a grandfather because unlike you, your son is extremely exposed and a most likely a candidate to finish what he planned to do with you!" Lucius let go of the younger man roughly, making him loose his balance and slipped down to the floor.

The young blonde stared at his father, for the first of many years, terrified at his reaction. His breathing was heavy enough for his hand find a way up his chest.

Lucius cracked his knuckles as he re-adjust his gloves, "We're ready to go Rikku."

The blonde woman hastily nodded, looking scared from father to son. "O-oac cen!"

He sneered, kneeling down at the girl, looking like a broken doll, a dark bruise visible in her left cheek. Her skin was lightly pale behind the blotches of dirt and grime all over her. Her long black hair, once smooth and silky now laid in a greasy tangled mop of dark curtain over her dark amber eyes.

He ran his bony white finger around her cheeks, earning a glare from the girl, "Fascinating trip to the dungeons I pressure."

" You and your bloody scum know no less how to treat royal bloodlines," she whispered not ripping her gaze from the bloody red eyes. His hand gripped her chin harshly, making the girl wince in pain.

"You know better than to watch your words over me young lady. That's a foul way to speak to your elders, Evangeline."

She glared back at the snake like white skin face of Lord Voldemort.

"Now, I have a precious job for you to do," he said standing up, "Remember Draco? The baby boy I told you about our plans years ago?-"

"I told you the boy was sealed-" she tried to say but she was cut with a slap on her face.

"Don't interrupt me while I talk!" Voldemort hissed. "Resuming over, I found a very nice candidate for the job," he said now, a nasty grin coming over his thin lips as he gestured to the blue glowing ball floating over the table.

Evangeline took one look at the crying baby muffled by the blue ball he was inside and her eyes widened, "No," she whispered, "You're insane! This is only a mere weeks old baby-"

Another slap. She was forced into her feet as the Great Lord grabbed her by her greasy black hair, "You will do what we accord into plan years ago. I don't care about your opinion and no fishy things," he added now bringing her to his eyes level. Evangeline whine in protest at the firm grip in her hair. "If you try to pull something-"

"I get it," she wailed, "Please."

He smiled in a nasty evil way, letting go of the girl. "Great, now I will have things to attend to while you work."

He looked at the two white-masked man who brought the girl in. "Constance vigilance with the little mongrel there."

In a swift, like dark smoke of fire, Lord Voldemort was gone.

TBC….

Notes: This is turning out pretty odd. Nothing of this going on was never planned years ago because I didn't know where the story was heading. Sorry for Draco sudden change of character. I mean it has been years since I touch this story.

Next chapter: The noble Art and Genealogy of the Malfoy


End file.
